EU VOU SER UMA UCHIHA!
by Nanaka-sama
Summary: Mudei o nome,ok!Nova fic Ino e Itachi!Deixem reviews!Sakura e Ino gostam de Sasuke,um trabalho escolar muda tudo! Ino conhece Itachi!NaruxHina,NejixTen-ten,SasuxSaku,InoxIta,ShikaxTema!Não sou boa de sumarios mas a fic tá ótima!
1. Chapter 1

**Eu vou ser uma Uchiha!**

_Resumo:Ino gosta de Sasuke,e sua melhor amiga Sakura também.Um trabalho escolar muda tudo._

**Trailer:**

_**Uma rival:**_

-Também gosto do Sasuke!

-Desista!

_**Um trabalho:**_

-Gente,o trabalho é em grupo!

-Na minha casa as 15:00!

_**Uma promessa:**_

-Então nenhuma de nos pode ficar com o Sasuke?

-Não,prometa!

_**Está se quebra:**_

-Você me traiu!

-Ino!

_**O primeiro encontro:**_

-Quem é você?

-Ninguém!

_**Uma escola:**_

-Menos uma agora o Sasuke é so meu!

-Ele namora comigo!

-Não me interressa ele!

_**Uma casa:**_

-Ai,Sasuke alguém pode ver!

-Deixe que vejam,eu te amo,e daí?!

--

-O que você faz aqui?

-Não vim ver você!

_**Um amor:**_

-Eu te amo!

-Eu também aprendi com o tempo!

_**Uma ordem:**_

-Vão ter que se casar!

-Já?

**Estrelando:**

_**Uchiha Itachi:**_

-Não posso ficar com ela!

_**Yamanaka Ino:**_

-O meu amor e minha amiga!

_**Hyuga Hinata:**_

-Você agiu sem caráter!

_**Haruno Sakura:**_

-Prometo,e cumpro!

_**Uchiha Sasuke:**_

-Dane-se!

_**Nara Shikamaru:**_

-Ino,isso é muito ruim!

**Participações especiais:**

_**Hatake Kakashi:**_

-Não se deixe abater!

_**Yuri Kurenai:**_

-Ele não vale isso!

_**Uchiha Fugaku:**_

-Sasuke,está de castigo!

_**Yamanaka Inoshi:**_

-Agora temos um acordo!

_**Mitsashi Ten-ten:**_

-Então porque fez essa promessa?

_**Uzumaki Naruto:**_

-Essa foi mal Sasuke!Tô certo!

_**Hyuga Neji:**_

-Você é super legal e...

_**Karin:**_

-Ele vai ser meu!

**E a maior paricipação:**

_**Deidara:**_

-Acho que você está apaixonado!

--

Um amor pra ficar,esqueça essa pioxonite de criança!

--''---

Mandem Reviews se quiserem ler!

10 de diferentes pessoas!

Gaara.:Se num tá pegando pesado?

Eu.:Não!


	2. Chapter 2

:::Cap 1:::

A Paixonite!

_Resumo:Ino gosta de Sasuke,e sua melhor amiga Sakura também.Um trabalho escolar muda tudo._

Ela tinha lindos cabelos loiros longos ao contrário da amiga,que tinha cabelos rosas e curtos.Ambas tinham 17 anos e esse era o último bimestre e também último ano e estariam na faculdade!Bom,o que todos sabiam era que Sasuke era o favorito de todas as garotas,por ser bom aluno,quieto do tipo nunca deu em cima de alguém.E tinha um corpo indescritivel de tão lindo.Mais o que nenhuma acreditava é que o Sasuke que ainda era rico,tinha boa família não tivesse escolhido uma namorada.

E foi nisso que se descobriu o pior erro de todos.

Ino e Sakura amigas desde de os 5 anos de idade;gostando do Sasuke:

Sakura.:De quem você gosta em Ino?

Ino.:Não quero falar,e você,hein?

Sakura.:Sasuke!

Ino.: . . .

Sakura.:Que que foi Ino?

Ino.: . . .

Sakura.:Ino fala alguma coisa!

Ino.:É dele que gosto também!

Sakura.:Ino,isso significa que somos inimigas a partir de agora.

Ino.:Concordo.E quem concerteza vai ganhar a disputa sou eu!

Sakura.:Não querida eu é que vou!

Ino.:Desista!

Desde desse dia as duas só brigavam,e nenhuma no final das contas até agora tinha beijado ou a menos ficado com ele.A melhor amiga de Ino virou Hinata,e de Sakura virou Ten-ten.

As quatro conversavam no mesmo horário com as novas melhores amigas:

Ino e Hinata:

Ino.:Ai,Hinata a Sakura é uma exibida com aquela saia nas coxas!

Hinata.:O Sasuke devia se decidir também,né?

Ino.:É!

Hinata.:Você já desistiu dele?

Ino.:Um pouco.

Sakura e Ten-ten:

Sakura.:Ela não vai ganhar o coração do Sasuke nem sob tortura eu desisto!

Ten-ten.:É,Sakura só uma pergunta desde quando se era amiga?

Sakura.:Desde os 5 anos!

Ten-ten.:Ahn.

Se encontraram no banheiro no recreio:

Ino.:Ora,ora se não é a testuda!

Sakura.:Porquinha,por que você num tá num chiquero?

Ino.:Quem vai se chamar Uchiha primeiro?

Sakura.:Lógico que vai ser eu por minha inteligência,beleza e . . .

Ino.:Ahn,com essa testa,nananinanão!

Sakura.: . . .

Ino.:Sabe eu que sou perfeita!

Sakura.:Mas meu nome num significa porca!

As duas trocaram xingamentos que é melhor censurar.

Foi nessa hora que um tulmuto se situava lá fora,a professora de Artes Sr.Yuri Kurenai entrou.

Kurenai.:Meninas se acalmem!

Sakura e Ino.: . . .

Kurenai.:Ok,agora gente me digam o motivo ou suspensão!

Sakura.:Prefiro não dizer!

Ino.:Sasuke!

Sakura.:Ino!

Kurenai.:Quer dizer que o motivo de brigar é o Sasuke!

Sakura.:É,sim professora!

Kurenai.:Meninas,um menino é motivo de tanto escandâlo?

Sakura e Ino.: . . .

Kurenai.:O Sasuke é um ótimo aluno,bom filho . . . Mas . . .

Ino.:Mas o que?

Kurenai.:Ele não vale isso!Vocês eram amigas desde os 5 anos e brigar por causa de menino!

Sakura e Ino.: . . .

Kurenai.:Agora as duas pra sala de aula!

As duas foram,porque o sino já havia batido e se sentaram.

Kurenai.:Bom,turma como já é o 3ºbimestre decidi dar um trabalho em grupo.

Neji.:Que assunto?

Kurenai.:Não é pra montarem uma obra de arte qualquer e sim uma plástica com relevos.

Todos.:Ahn.

Kurenai.:Formem os grupos de 5 pessoas:

Sasuke

Sakura

Ino

Naruto

Hinata

Neji

Rock Lee

Shikamaru

Ten-ten

Temari

Os outros prefiro não comentar.

Sasuke.:Bom,agora é só decidirmos do que fazer.

Ino.:Que tal uma ilha?

Naruto.:Gostei!Tô certo!

Hinata.:É bem diferente!

Sakura.:Podemos usar crepom,e está ter um vulcão!

Sasuke.:Tá decidido na casa de quem?

Todos.:Sua!

Sasuke.:Ok!Na minha casa as 15:00!

Sakura.:"ai vou conhecer a casa do Sasuke"-pensava.

Ino.:Gente,o trabalho é em grupo!E quem vai trazer o que?

Naruto.:Eu o isopor que vai ser a base.

Hinata.:Os crepons!

Sakura.:Cola e tesouras.

Ino.:Enfeites.

Sasuke.:A casa e lápis de cores.

Hinata.:Certo,gente não se esqueçam!

Todos.:Sim!

E o dia foi normal,exceto pelo fato de todos estarem sentados juntos.No fim da aula Sasuke esperava no portão a sua carona.

Entrou tranquilo.

Sakura e Ino observavam um do lado da outra.

Foi a que Sakura quebrou o silêncio que pairava no ar.

Sakura.:Não deviamos brigar por ele.

Ino.: . . .

Sakura.:Deviamos esquece-lo.

Ino.:O que você propõem?

Sakura.:Proponho que nenhuma de nos pode ficar com Sasuke em forma de promessa!

Ino.:Então nenhuma de nos pode ficar com o Sasuke?

Sakura.:Isso!

Ino.:Tô pensando!

Sakura.:Não,prometa!Logo!

Ino.:Prometo testuda!

Sakura.:Eu também prometo Ino!

As duas se abraçaram,e Hinata e Ten-ten foram testemunhas disso da promessa Sasuke.

Hinata.:Ten-ten isso vai dar certo?

Ten-ten.:Espero que sim,num aguento mais ver elas brigando pelo Sasuke!

Hinata.:É!Bom deixa eu ir que eu ainda vou comprar umas coisas!

Ten-ten.:Eu vou no shopping com a minha mãe!

Tudo arrumadinho,será?!

--

No próximo capítulo:

Um trabalho escolar,um beijo um encontro!

-----------------------------------------------------

Agradeco as reviews de:

O Gaara lê:

Gaara.:Meriyasu!

Deidara.:Vim ajuda leio a outra,un!Danizinha!

Gaara.:Tá!Sabaku no Ino-sama!

Deidara.:E Luh-sama!

Deixem reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

:::Cap 2:::

Mágoas de uma estratégia.

_Resumo:Ino gosta de Sasuke,e sua melhor amiga Sakura também.Um trabalho escolar muda tudo._

A aula aquela manhã fora normal.Exceto pelo fato de que Ino e Sakura não davam mais em cima de Sasuke.O que para o rapaz era muito triste pois ele gosta de Sakura e ter ela perto dele é ótimo!Quando a aula se acabou todos foram pra suas casas e depois pra de Sasuke,ou melhor uma mansão a "Mansão Uchiha".Só pra ter noção ela tem 14 banheiros,20 quartos,5 salas,2 salas de jatar,1 salão de festa,2 piscina,1 sauna,3 jardins,2 cozinhas,1 bar e era dois andares,muito linda e limpa.

A família Uchiha era grande,e tinham uma empresa multinacional de carros e outros ramos.

Pelo que se sabia:Sasuke era o filho caçula,Itachi o mais velho,Fugaku era o pai,e Mikoto a mãe.

Sasuke iria no futuro ser vice-presidente e Itachi o presidente,já que era o vice atualmente.

Sasuke tem 17 anos e Itachi 22 anos.Os dois não se falam muito.

Bom naquela tarde Sakura chegou antes de todos.As 14:45 da tarde.Uma boa moça que trabalha lá a levou até uma sala de estudos onde Sasuke estava sentado.

Sasuke.:Oi!Chegou cedo!

Sakura.:É!

Sasuke.:Sakura você desistiu de mim?

Sakura.:Não mais é uma promessa que fiz com Ino!E prometo e cumpro!

Sasuke.:Dane-se!

Sakura.:O que?

Sasuke.:Dane-se e fique comigo!

Sakura.:Mas . . . -foi interrompida pelos lábios do Uchiha.

Nesse momento Ino entra pela porta juntamente com a boa moça,que também auxiliou Sakura.Ela sai rapidamente,e Ino fica na porta estática.

Quando os dois se separam,veem Ino na porta.

Sakura.:Ino!

Ino.: . . .

Sakura.:Deixe-me explicar!

Ino.:Você me traiu!Fez uma promessa pra eu desistir dele,e você o pegar pra você!

Sakura.: . . .

Antes de qualquer palavra ser dita,ela saiu correndo pelos corredores da mansão chorando.

Sasuke.:Vamos atrás dela!

Sakura.:Por que essa pressa?

Sasuke.:Meu irmão tá em casa se ele encontra ela,eu tô ferrado!

Os dois sairam de mãos dadas a procurarem pelos corredores da mansão,que era muito,muito grande.

--

Quando ela percebeu estava muito longe,e nem sabia voltar.A casa era grande e nem sabia quantos corredores já havia bateu num tórax forte que a fez cair no chão.

Ino tinha lágrimas nos olhos e tinha largado todo material lá naquela sala.

Itachi.:Quem é você?

Ela olhou o homem a sua frente,cabelos negros acizentados e olhos ônix como o de Sasuke.

Ino.:Ninguém!

Itachi.:Como ninguém!

Ino.: . . .

Itachi.:Você veio fazer trabalho com o Sasuke?

Ino.:Sim! -mas falou bem baixo.

Itachi.:Ahn,e por que chora então?

Ino.:Ele tava beijando minha melhor amiga,e eu gosto dele!

Itachi.:Entendo!

Ela continuava no chão,então ele se agaixou na altura dela.

Itachi.:Você não precisa chorar por causa dele! -sorriu.

Ino.:Ahn?Como não?

Itachi lhe entrega um lenço azul,ela aceita e seca as lágrimas.

Ino.:Você é o que dele?

Itachi.:Irmão,prazer Uchiha Itachi!

Ino.:Ahn.Yamanaka Ino.

Itachi.:Quer que eu te leve a saída da casa?

Ino.:Quero,por favor!

Itachi.:Gostei de você,larga de chorar pelo Sasuke que ele não te merece!

Ino.:Por que você tá falando assim do Sasuke?

Itachi.:A,ele sempre faz isso,deixa as mulheres em pranto! -falou isso olhando num ponto perdido.

Ino.:É,se deve ter razão!

Itachi.:Vamos! -se levanta e dá a mão pra Ino.Ela pega na mão dele e se levanta.

Quando os dois estão em pé,eles se analizam.Itachi era uns dez cintímetros maios que ela.

Itachi descrição em pensamento de Ino:"Loira,bonita,olhos bem vivos e com 17 anos . . . "

Ino descrição em pensamento do Itachi:"Olhos iguais do Sasuke,misteriosos mais o corpo!O POTÊNCIA!"

Itachi.:Por aqui!

Eles foram andando um do lado do outro em silêncio,e Ino ia secando as lágrimas com o lenço de Itachi.

Ino.:E ai o que você faz?

Itachi.:De trabalho?

Ino.:É!

Itachi.:Vice-presidente da empresa dos Uchihas.

Ino.:Quanto anos você tem?

Itachi.:Vinte e dois,e você deve ter de dezessete?

Ino.:É!

Nesse momento viram Sasuke e Sakura de mãos dadas.Ino abaixa a cabeça.

Itachi.:Você não quer ir com eles,né?

Ino balança a cabeça num gesto de sim.

Itachi.:Deixa que eu te levo,mais fica bem quieta!

Ino.:Tá!

Sasuke.:Deixa que eu levo ela até a saída!

Sakura.:É!

Itachi.:Sasuke . . . -puxa Ino pela mão- . . . depois conversamos!E deixa que eu levo ela!

Sasuke.:Tá!

Sakura.:Quem é ele?

Sasuke.:Irmão!

Sakura.:Hun!Ela nem falou nada!

Sasuke a puxa pra um beijo novamente.

Itachi e Ino vão embora dali,novamente em silêncio.E quando passam por um jardim.

Ino.:Arigatou!

Itachi.:Não foi nada!

--

Na sala,Sasuke e Sakura voltam e estão Naruto e Hinata conversando.

Naruto.:Onde seis tava? (vocês estavam?)

Sasuke.:Num te interessa,e vamos começar isso logo!

Eles começam a fazer o trabalho:

Hinata.:Cadê a Ino?

Sakura.: . . .

Sasuke.:Apenas,façam e ponham o nome dela!Ok?

Todos.:Ok!

--

Itachi convidou ela pra se sentar no jardim e esquecer um pouco da vida.

Ino.:Você é muito legal Itachi!

Itachi.:Só com quem eu quero!

Ino.:E o Sasuke é mulherengo?

Itachi.:Se não tem noção!

Ino.:Você é diferente do Sasuke,mais gentil!

Itachi.:Ahn.

Depois de um tempo o silêncio reina novamente.

Itachi.:É!Você tá com fome?

Já eram 16:00 da tarde.

Ino.:Um pouco.

Itachi.:É,você não quer comigo comer algo no shopping depois nos vamos no cinema?

Ino.:Aceito!

Os dois se levataram e eles foram no carro dele.Os outros faziam o trabalho.

No cinema eles viram uma comédia romântica,e depois foram comer.

Já eram 17:00 da tarde e os outros estavam em suas casas,mas tem um pórem,agora Sasuke e Sakura são namorados!

Itachi.:Ino,você parece er uma garota legal,e . . .

Ino.:E. . .

Itachi.:E fica correndo atrás daquele meu irmão o Sasuke!

Ino.:É,sabe a muito tempo a Sakura era minha melhor amiga desde da infância,mais desde de que conheceu o Sasuke ela e eu só vivemos brigando por causa dele!

Itachi.:Ahn.

Os dois fizeram mais o que?

--

No próximo capítulo:

Um dia na escola!

------------------------------------------------------------

**Comentários do Gaara e também outro assistente Deidara:**

**Deidara.:Nossa a Ino sofre,un!**

**Gaara.:Fique quieto!**

**Eu supira.**

**Deidara.:Uma hora vou provar minha arte em você!Un!**

**Eu.:Chega de arte e blá,blá,blá!**

**Gaara.:Te amo!**

**Deidara.:Vocês me desprezam!Un!**

**Eu.:Ok!**

**Deidara.:Art is a bang! -solta um passarinho e bang!**

**Eu.:Cof!Cof!Uma hora vou te demitir sabia!**

**Gaara.:Posso fazer uma caixão de areia nele?**

**Eu.:GENTE PARA!**

**Fim!**

**Itachi.:Deixem reviews!**

**Eu.:Itachi? -desmaia!**

**Itachi.:Xau!Continuem lendo!**


	4. Chapter 4

:::Cap3:::

Na casa dos Uchihas!

_Resumo:Ino gosta de Sasuke,e sua melhor amiga Sakura também.Um trabalho escolar muda tudo._

Depois de uma hora de conversa Ino foi pra casa sozinha a pedido da mesma.Chegou em casa se trancou no quarto e dormiu.Itachi foi pra casa e outros estavam também em suas casas fazendo tarefas exceto Sasuke.

Na mansão Uchiha já são 18:00 da tarde e o Fugaku pai de Sasuke e Itachi chegam na mesma hora.Sasuke está sentado no sofá e a mãe está no jardim,lendo.Fugaku e Itachi se sentam no mesmo sofá.

Fugaku.:Oi!Como foi seu dia filho?

Sasuke.:Bem,tô namorando!

Fugaku.:Legal! -ele apoia o Sasuke e o Itachi em tudo!

Itachi.:Pai,sabe que o Sasuke trouxe duas garotas sendo uma agora namorada outra ele ficou fazendo chorar!

Fugaku.:De novo,Sasuke!

Sasuke.:Hum.

Itachi.:E a namoradinha dele,fez uma promessa que o Sasuke a impediu de cumprir.

Fugaku.:Conte-me essa histórinha agora,Sasuke!

Sasuke.:A Sakura fez uma promessa com a Ino de nenhuma delas ficar comigo mas esta foi por água a baixo porque eu a beijei na frente da Ino!

Fugaku.:Só isso?!Você a impediu de ser uma mulher honrada!

Sasuke.:Ah,pai nem vem!

Fugaku.:Sasuke,está de castigo!Pelo desrespeito e por se achar!Uma semana sem TV e computador!

Sasuke.:O que?

Fugaku.:Agora fica quietinho!

Fugaku.:Itachi,é eu queria te perguntar uma coisa!

Itachi.:Pergunta!

Fugaku.:Vamos lá na biblioteca!

Itachi.:Ok!

Os dois caminham até a biblioteca,e Sasuke fica sentado.Até a hora em que fecham a porta,porque ai ele fica escutando pela porta.Fugaku se senta numa cadeira atrás da mesa,e Itachi numa cadeira da frente.

Fugaku.:Se sabe que ano que vem você assume a presidência do grupo.

Itachi.:Sei.E . . . ?

Fugaku.:E eu e a Mikoto achamos que bom já era a hora de namorar ou noivar nem precisa se casar!

Itachi.:Ahn.

Fugaku.:Só que nós vamos escolher sua noiva!

Itachi.:Acham que eu não consigo?

Fugaku.:Não é isso,mas tem uma coisa que não te contamos!

Itachi.:O que?

Fugaku.:Tu já tem uma noiva!

Itachi arregala os olhos.

Itachi.:Como assim?E nem me falam?

Fugaku.:Desde os cinco anos!

Itachi.:Como ela é?

Fugaku.:Bom,você vai conhecer ela daqui a uma semana!

Itachi.: . . .

Fugaku.:Você se opõe?

Itachi.:Lógico que me oponho uma desconhecida pra eu casar!Perdeu a noção?

-ele se levanta.

Fugaku.:Conheca ela pelo menos!

Itachi.:Ahn,e se eu aceitar em quanto tempo tenho que me casar?

Fugaku.:Em pelo menos dois meses!

Itachi.:Perai,agora a dois meses e uma desconhecida dormindo na mesma cama?!

Fugaku.:. . . -suspira.

A e sabe o Itachi vai começa a gritar feito uma criança,e ficar vermelho.

Itachi.:Fala alguma coisa!

Fugaku.: . . .

Itachi.:Que seja!

Fugaku.:E então você vai se casar ou não com essa moça?

Itachi.:Humpf.-e sai.

Fugaku.:Yare,yare!

Sasuke disfarça e sai da porta.Mas não resiste a provocação.

Sasuke.:Eu já escolhi sua noiva Itachi!

Itachi.:Cala boca!

Sasuke.:Um nem consegue arrumar uma noiva irmãozinho!

Itachi.:Fica quieto!

Sasuke.:Um mau-humor deve ser isso!

Itachi fica mais vermelho.De raiva gente!

Sasuke.:A deixa eu pensa . . . -põe o dedo no queixo- . . . não vejo mulher contigo a uns três anos!

Itachi.: . . .

Sasuke.:Ahn,álias só vejo o tal de Deidara contigo!Se é gay?Não me incomodo de ter um irmão gay se for o caso!

Itachi.:NÃO TE INTERESSA E NÃO SOU GAY,CARAMBA!E O DEIDARA É SÓ MEU AMIGO E ME DEIXA EM PAZ SEU EMO!

Nesse momento o Deidara chega.E Sasuke volta pro sofá.

Deidara.:Que estresse relaxa,un!

Itachi.:Esse emo!E vamo lá pro quarto conversar as paredes tem ouvidos!

Sasuke.:Eu sou uma parede então!

Itachi.:Num enche!

Deidara.:É emo fica quieto,un!

Itachi.:Sasukemo fui!

Os dois vão pro quarto do Itachi,onde o Itachi fica em pé o Deidara se senta numa cadeira que está de frente para um computador que ele já está mexendo.Ela já num tá vermelho.

Deidara.:Me diz o motivo do pitti,un!

Itachi.:Até você já devia saber e eu não!Eu tenho uma noiva desde os cinco anos!

Deidara.:Tu tá brincando,un?!

Itachi.:Queria!

Deidara.: . . .

Itachi.:E sabe o que me aconteceu hoje?!

Deidara.:Lógico que não sei,un!

Itachi.:Conheci uma garotinha de 17 aninhos linda!

Deidara.:Como ela é,un?

Itachi.:Loira,olhos azuis corpo legal!

Deidara.:Un,Ita apaixonado!

Itachi.:Me esquece Deidara!

Deidara.:Agora me diz como se tratou ela?

Itachi.:Bom,conversei levei pra ver um filme e comemos!

Deidara.:Tratamento vip,un!

Itachi.:Humpf!

Deidara.:Acho que você está apaixonado,un!

Itachi.:Num diz besteira ela tem a idade do meu irmão num dá certo!

Deidara.:Tá,ok!

Itachi.:Bom,o que você veio fazer exatamente aqui?

Deidara.:Nada,un!

Itachi.:Se num quer ir na sala ver um jogo de futebol comigo?

Deidara.:Formo!

Os dois vão até a sala ver um futebol os times são São Paulo e Corinthias -eles não torcem por nenhum deles,só pus porque fiquei sem ídeia.

Agora já são 20:00 horas da noite.

E sabem o Itachi mandou por na mesinha da sala,petisco e que?CERVEJA!

O Sasuke foi pro quarto fazer umas coisas.E a mãe o pai deles foram namorar no jardim.

O Itachi bebeu -deixe eu pensa!Gaara:Pode ser que tinha 15 garrafas e ele bebeu 14 e o Deidara 1!Eu:Gostei!Te amo!- voltando ele bebeu 14 de 15 garrafas.

Itachi.:Eu num quero casa! -tom bebâdo.

Deidara.:Pronto um bebâdo,un!

Itachi.:Ai eu quero a Ino!Socorro!Num quero dormi com uma desconhecida,un!

Deidara.:E perai usando minha fala,un!

Itachi.:Fica quieta loirinha!

Deidara.:Bebâdos,un! -gota.

Itachi.:E sabe o que é pior?Tenho um irmão idiota,chato e ainda por cima emo!

Deidara.:Ih,que deprê!

Itachi.:Bom,também num posso fica com a loirinha porque ela tem a idade do emo!

Deidara.:Bom já tá na minha hora,un!

O pai do Itachi chega e a mãe também.O Sasuke num ouviu MP5 na orelha.

Fugaku.:O Deidara me ajuda a levar ele pro quarto!

Deidara.:Tá,un!

Mikoto.:Vou mandar alguém fazer um café bem forte e de um banho bem forte de água fria!Num quero gente bebâda nessa casa!

Fugaku.:Ok!

O Deidara foi na frente,e ligou o chuveiro no frio.E ai os dois carregaram Itachi pelos braços até o banheiro.Enquanto Mikoto já fazia o café.

Bom um grito foi ouvido pela casa.Era Itachi dentro da banheira de água fria.

Deidara e Fugaku estavam em pé do lado de fora.

Itachi saiu tonto de lá.E Mikoto chegou com o café.

Itachi estava deitado na cama de roupão,as 21:00 ainda bebâdo.E Deidara deu um breve "tchau,un!" e foi embora.Itachi bebeu o café,e dormiu mas antes resmungou "por que não fico com Ino?" e Fugaku e Mikoto sairam do quarto.

Fugaku.:Esses nossos filhos,hein?!

Mikoto.:É,vou ver o Sasuke!

Fugaku.:Tá!

Ela caminhou até o quarto de Sasuke e entrou.

Sasuke.:A mãe como vai o Itachi?

Mikoto.:Perai,mocinho você viu tudo?

Sasuke.:Vi,o bom exemplo dele!

Mikoto.:Boa noite!

Sasuke.:Boa noite!

Ela dá um beijo na testa de Sasuke e o cobre,desliga a luz e fecha a porta.

Próximo cap:Um dia na escola,casal novo!Lágrimas na noite!

----------------------------------

Produção:

Eu.:Gente perdão por não por dois capítulos a coisa tá díficil!

Deidara.:Tarefas atrasadas,un!

Gaara.:E o Itachi foi embora sem falar nada!

Eu.:Gente faz o favor e lê o nome das pessoas que mandaram reviews!

Deidara.:Eu,un!

Gaara.:Pode ser!

Deidara.: Meriyasu!

Uchiha-Tomoyo

teca-chan

Luh-sama!

Eu.:Valeu!Un!

Deidara.:Deixem reviews!

Gaara.:É!


	5. Chapter 5

:::Cap 4:::

Um dia na escola!Lágrimas na noite!

_Resumo:Ino gosta de Sasuke,e sua melhor amiga Sakura também.Um trabalho escolar muda tudo._

E foi nessa noite onde tudo estava bem com todos,uma pessoa sonhava:

_"Ino.:Sakura,não faz isso por favor!_

_Sakura.:Eu já fiz querida!O Itachi e o Sasuke são meus!_

_E os dois carregam ela no colo como numa cadeira.Ela está de rosa e com uma roupa como a de uma rainha._

_Itachi.:Eu te odeio!"_

Ao término da frase no sonho ela acorda,sentando-se na cama de lençois roxos.Estava com um pouco de suor na face.E aquele sonho a fez chorar.Lágrimas despencaram de seus olhos.E também foi nesse momento que um certo Uchiha acordou.Se sentando na cama de lençois vermelhos.

O coração dele estava acelerado e com uma certa angústia.Um misto de tristeza e aperto e preocupação.

Itachi.:Ahn,o que está acontecendo . . . comigo?!

Depois de uma hora eles voltam a dormir.

--

De manhã Ino ia sozinha pra escola,perdida em pensamentos bobos.E Itachi foi trabalhar com uma leve resaca.Sakura e Sasuke iam juntos pra escola.Os outros já estavam lá.

Quando Ino chegou no portão da escola,que era enorme com grades;melhor escola da cidade.

Encontrou Hinata e Ten-ten que não conversavam.Estavam esperando-a.Num canto do pátio depois da entrada da escola.

Hinata.:Ino que bom que chegou!

Ten-ten.:Estavamos te esperando!

Ino.:E ai e as novidades?

Hinata.:Nadicadenada!

Ino.:Ahn.

Ten-ten.:Você está triste?Hoje?

Ino.:Um pouco . . .

E foi nesse momento que Sakura chegou pelo corredor das salas,de braços dados com Sasuke.Elas prestaram atenção em cada passo do casal.Enquanto eles passavam rolava umas fofocas.

Ino falou num tom que poucos ouviram.:O meu amor e minha amiga!

Enquanto o povo comentava,Ino com umas lágrimas já nos olhos que ela não deixaria rolar na frente de Sakura;saiu pro banheiro.

Sasuke vai conversar com Naruto do outro lado do pátio.

E Sakura com Ten-ten e Hinata.

Ten-ten.:O que significou isso,hein Sakura?

Sakura.:A sabe né o Sasuke está namorando comigo!E não tem nada demais!

Hinata.:E a promessa?!

Ten-ten.:Então porque fez essa promessa?

Sakura.:Estratégia,para Ino desistir e eu ganhar o coração do Sasuke!

Ten-ten.:Sakura! -voz de espanto!

Hinata.:Isso não é certo!

Sakura.:Tá,tá! -revirando os olhos.

Hinata.:Você agiu sem caráter!

Sakura.:Me polpe desses comentários!E me digam se eu não combino mais com o Sasuke do que a Ino!

Ten-ten.:Combinam em safadeza e em querer-ser-a-tal!

Sakura.:Vocês vão ficar defendendo ela?

Hinata e Ten-ten.:Vamos!

As duas vão embora dali para o banheiro onde Ino estava.

No canto Naruto e Sasuke conversavam:

Naruto.:Sasuke,você não pode namorar a Sakura!

Sasuke.:Hupf.

Naruto.:Essa foi mal Sasuke!Tô certo!

Sasuke.:Por que?

Naruto.:Ela prometeu pra Ino que não ia ficar com você!

Sasuke.:Sei,e daí?

Naruto.:E daí nada,deixa ela em paz!

Sasuke.:Não sei!

Naruto.:Ok!Não vou falar nada mais com você!Desse assunto!

Sasuke.:Ótimo!

Naruto.:Sasuke eu estou namorando com a Hinata!

Sasuke Ò.Ó .:Sério?

Naruto.:É!

Sasuke.:Parabéns!

Naruto.:Ah,Sasuke mais pensa no que eu falei!

Sasuke.:Tá!

--

No banheiro,que era um rosa fraco e muito comprido com vinte espaços para banho e outros.E muitas pias e um espelho bonito;e tinha bem no meio um banco de madeira.

Ino estava dentro de um dos banheiros quando Hinata e Ten-ten chegaram:

Ten-ten.:Ino!

Ino chorava sentada no banco.

Hinata.:Ino,não chore . . .

Ino.:Eles te contaram a história deles?

Ten-ten.:Não,o que é?

Ino.:Ele beijou ela na minha frente na casa dele!Ai eu sai correndo pela casa e conheci o irmão dele o Itachi que eu sei que nunca vai ficar comigo:(

Hinata.:Você chora pelo Sasuke e a Sakura ou pelo Itachi? -gota.

Ino.:Sabe pelos dois,porque primeiro fui traida por uma amiga e depois conheço um cara que é muito melhor que o Sasuke,e nunca vai poder ficar comigo!Porque eu chorei na frente dele pelo Sasuke!

Hinata.:A tá,você vai conseguir!O amor verdadeiro vai vencer qualquer tipo de provação!

Ten-ten.:É a Hina tem razão,agora nos conte o que você viu no Itachi?

Ino.:Tá!

As duas se sentam cada uma dum lado de Ino,Hinata na direita e Ten-ten na esquerda.

Ino.:Bom,gente o Itachi ele é gentil,bonito e não gosta muito do Sasuke.Nos saimos e até vimos um filme juntos e ele é tão simpático!Eu sei que é rápido demais,mas com ele é diferente!

Ten-ten.:Nos sabemos!

Hinata.:Vo. . . cês . . .sa. . . bem qu. . . e a . . .go . . ra e. . u s . . ou na. . mo. . rad . .a do Nar. . uto-kun?!-guagejando,e batendo as pontas dos dedos.

Ino.:Que legal,Hina você conseguiu!

Hinata.:É!

Bom,o sino toca todos se dirigem a sala de aula,a Ino lavou o rosto e com certeza está na sua forma natural;mas bonita que a Sakura!As aulas foram bem,mas teve uma em especial que chamou a atenção a de Educação Física.

Vejam o que ocorreu:

Karin estava no banheiro trocando de roupa para a educação física,depois de trocada foi passar um batom.E Sakura entrou nesse momento.

Karin.: Ele vai ser meu!Sasuke-kun!Menos uma agora o Sasuke é só meu!E a aquela tal de Sakura ele vai largar ela concerteza aquele cabelo estranho!

Sakura.:Ele namora comigo!

Karin.:A você tava ai!

Sakura.:Tava!

Karin.:Ahn,garotinha fala menos e abre os olhos!

Sakura.:Vadia!

Karin.:O que! Ò.Ó

Pronto porque ai eu vou censurar.A Sakura saiu do banheiro a Karin guardou o óculos e vançou nos cabelos da Sakura.

As duas começaram a rolar pelo pátio da saída do banheiro e puxões de cabelo,socos e um dente perdido da frente foi o resultado,além de que quem dominou a briga e bateu mais foi a Karin.

E queiram acreditar o Sasuke,e os outros olharam e não fizeram nada!

Ino.:Putz,assim elas vão se matar!

Ten-ten.:É! -gota.

Sasuke.:É por mim?

Hinata.:É!Baka!

Naruto Ó.ó .:Hina,você chingou ele?!

Hinata.:A mais ele se acha!Pelo amor de Deus!

E a briga só acaba quando a Diretora Tsunade chega.

Karin está na sua abitual cara,com um olho roxo.

E Sakura perdeu um dente!Da frente sabe o principal!

Tsunade pega no braço de cada uma,e Shizune acompanha ela do lado.O braço direito de Sakura e o esquerdo de Karin.

Tsunade.:Suas selavgens,o que estavam fazendo?!

Sakura.:Meu dente!

Tsunade.:Quem mandou brigar!

Karin.:Minha roupa!

Tsunade.:Shizune,liga pros pais!

Shizune.:Hai!

Karin e Sakura são arrastadas pelos braços até a diretoria.Elas pegam uma advertência.

--

Bom,na volta pra escola.Ino ia caminhando.

Sakura foi pro dentista.

Sasuke em casa.

Naruto e Hinata foram namorar.

Ten-ten foi ver um filme.

Neji num apareceu ainda!

Itachi vai encontrar a Ino agora! .

Próximo cap.:Um encontro,mil razões pra eu amar você!

---------------------------------------------------------

Produção:

Eu.:E ai o que acharam?! .

Gaara.:Legal,a Sakura perder um dente!

Deidara.:Eu quero ler o encontro,un! T.T chorando!

Eu.:Ok!Já vou escrever!

Deidara.:Obrigado,un!

Eu falando baixo na orelha do Gaara.:Ele pirou?

Gaara.:Mais num tá bem!

Eu.:Deidara,vamos dar uma volta?

Deidara.:Onde,un?.

Eu.:Sei lá escolhe!

Deidara.:Visitar o Sasori,un?

Eu pensando:"a última visita eu quase pirei com dois artistas brigando,além de sair envenenada e explodida!"

Eu.:Ok!Mas e o Gaara?

Gaara.:Visita pra Temari! ¬.¬

Eu.:Ah,vamos!

Deidara.:Xau,un!

Vamos ver o Sasori e ele entra como ajudante também!

Sakura com um dente quebrado.:Deixem reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

:Cap 5:

Um encontro,mil razões pra eu amar você!

_Resumo:Ino gosta de Sasuke,e sua melhor amiga Sakura também.Um trabalho escolar muda tudo._

Ino pensava tão alto que nem perecebeu que um carro seguia os passos dela até parar,e o seu motorista descer;e pega-la pelo braço.

Itachi sorrindo.:Oi!Ino!

Ino.:Itachi! -ela solta os livros no chão e o abraça.

Ele cheirava a frutas vermelhas e ela a um perfume de flores do campo.

Os dois se separaram um pouco corados.

Ino.:E ai?O que faz por essas bandas?

Itachi.:Bom,é que eu vim ver você!

Ino.:Ahn.Que tal nos irmos tomar um sorvete na praça?

Itachi.:Bom,já é 12:00 então não é melhor almoçar?

Ino.:É! .

Itachi.:Liga pra sua casa e vem almoçar comigo!

Ino.:Ótimo!

Ela liga fala para os pais que vai almoçar com um amigo e depois vai pra casa,ele só a observa;recolhe os livros.

Itachi pensa:"o que eu fiz para ter que me casar com uma desconhecida?!A Ino ela me enche de esperança,paz e . . . amor!"

Ino desligou o telefone,e sorriu para Itachi.

Ino.:Vamos!

Ele pegou a mão dela e levou ela até a porta dos passageiros,abriu e fechou a porta.O carro Jaguar!Quando ele foi fechar a porta para ela do carro e ela estava em pé,as mãos se encontraram na porta do carro e depois se beijaram;de forma tímida,mas os dois nem sabiam onde isso ia parar.O beijo durou pouco,as línguas nem entraram em contato.

Em pouco tempo no carro,pararam no restaurante italiano . . .

(Eu.:Ai amo restauarantes italianos!Sasori.:Ahn!Oi!Povo!Vim aqui ajudar essa loukinha!Gaara.:Agora são três!Deidara.:Ainda,bem que se beijaram,un!Eu.:Bom,fala ai o que eles podem comer!Sasori.:Lasanha!Gaara.:Pizza!Deidara.:Macarronada,un!Eu.:Lasanha!Valeu Sasori!Sasori.:Não gosto de fazer os outros esperarem!) . . .

Voltando eles pediram lasanha;o restaurante era muito bem cuidado afinal o melhor restaurante da cidade;toalhas xadrez vermelhas e verdes,retratos de família,e uma recepcionista ótima!Se sentaram numa mesa pra dois,nos fundos.

Itachi pediu um refrigerante afinal a Ino ainda é menor de idade.

Itachi.:Ino é me diz como foi a aula?

Ino.:Foi bem,ahn a sua nova cunhada perdeu um dente numa briga!

Itachi.:Que legal!Ôps!

Ino.:Tá!

Itachi.:Ino,me diz como seria seu encontro perfeito?

Ino.:Um jantar a luz de velas e uma companhia boa!

Itachi.:Eu vou fazer ele pra você,escolha a companhia!

Ino.:Você!

Itachi.:Ótimo!

Ino.:Ahn.

Itachi.:Sabe eu preciso te contar uma coisa. . .

Ino.:Que?

Itachi.: . . .

Ino.:Fale antes que eu tenha um troço!

Itachi.:Tô noivo de uma pessoa que eu nem conheco!

Ino fica pasma e passa um filme em sua cabeça com as seguintes imagens.:Um cara atirando no outro,uma mulher gritando,várias pessoas se jogando de um prédio em chamas,uma mulher chorando e ai o Itachi começa a passar a mão na frente de seu rosto,e começa a chama-la.

Itachi.:Ino!Ino!

Ino.:Ahn?

Itachi.:Se tá bem,Ino?

Ino.:Acho que tô,mais como você ficou noivo?

Itachi.:Fiquei quando tinha cinco anos!E eles nem me contaram que eu era noivo!

Ino.:Tudo bem!Eu supero!

Itachi.:Ino,eu já te amo apesar de nos só termos nos encontrado uma vez . . .

Ino.:Mas você está noivo e eu não nasci para ser amante!

Itachi.:Nunca!Você vai se casar comigo!

Ino.:Ahn,Itachi perdi a fome!

Itachi.:Tudo bem,pagamos a conta e vamos embora pode ser?

Ino.:Ahhan.

E foi isso que fez pagou a conta,e os dois sairam do restaurante um ao lado do outro em silêncio;mas ela ia pendurada nele parecia que o corpo não queria andar,e ele praticamente teve que carrega-la.

A coisa foi impossível,em poucos minutos no carro ela dormiu deixando lágrimas cairem.Ele levou ela para a mansão dos Uchihas,e ficaram escondidos em seu quarto.Ela deitada na cama dele,dormindo,Itachi tomou um banho e pôs uma camiseta cinza e uma calça também cinza.Os lençois vermelhos segundo ele combinava com a pele dela.O quarto dele era enorme,uma mesa com computador e cadeira,guarda-roupa,uma cama de casal,um quadro em cima da mesma,e um banheiro suíte;uma janela que dava para ver um dos jardins,e uma poltrona de frente para ela,e uma TV de plasma na parede de frente para a cama.

Ele tinha muitas coisas para fazer no trabalho,assinar papéis e tal;então ficou na mesa sentado trabalhando enquanto Ino dormia na cama coberta pelos lençois.

Depois de uma hora Fugaku passa pelo quarto de Itachi e abre uma brecha da porta percebendo que ele estava lá,e vê Ino dormindo na cama dele;o chama imediatamente:

Fugaku.:Itachi,o que é isso?

Itachi.:Vamos lá para fora conversar,pai!

Os dois ficam na porta,e Itachi quando sai fecha a mesma.

Fugaku.:Quem é ela?

Itachi.:Ninguém.

Fugaku.:Se lembra que está noivo!

Itachi.:Nunca vou esquecer a desgraça!

Fugaku.:Não fale assim,você irá se casar com ela,e a amara! :(

Itachi.:Nunca meu coração já tem dona!

Fugaku.:Deve ser uma dessas que só quer o dinheiro dos Uchihas!

Itachi.:Não é uma linda mulher!

Fugaku.:Que?É essa que está dormindo na sua cama?

Itachi.:Pode ser ou não!

Fugaku.:Uma qualquer!

Itachi.:Não fale assim dela!

Fugaku.:Eu falo como eu quero!

Nesse momento chega Mikoto:

Mikoto.:Parem vocês dois! :)

Itachi.:Ahn?!

Fugaku.:Eu não quero mercenárias nessa casa!

Itachi.:Como?

Fugaku.:É o mesmo que prostitutas! ¬.¬

Itachi.:Não fale assim de quem você nem conhece!

Mikoto.:Tem uma menina dormindo aqui Itachi? ¬.¬'

Itachi.:Tem! ¬/.\¬

Mikoto.:Nos já conversamos sobre isso!

Itachi.:Ela desmaiou não é isso que vocês estão pensando!

Mikoto.:Ai,querido o Itachi tem um bom coração e trouxe a moça para cá! ':)

Fugaku.:Eu não cai nesse conto ainda!

Mikoto.:Deixa o menino!

E foi assim que ela saiu arrastando Fugaku pelo braço pelos corredores da casa.

Quando ele virou em direção da porta,chegou e a abriu e encontro Ino em pé e tinha ouvido a conversa inteira.Fechou a porta e continuou a olhar ela em pé.

Ino.:Itachi,você vai se casar mesmo?

Itachi.: . . .

Ino.:Eu não quero perder você!

Itachi.:Nem eu!

Ino.:Eu tenho que ir ficar aqui não adianta!

Itachi.: . . .

Ino.:E você vai acabar com esse noivado?

Itachi.:Não sei!

Ino.:Tchau,Itachi!

Itachi.: . . .

Ela ia passar,mas ele tomou corragem e disse:

Itachi.:Fica,por favor não vá!

Ino.:Mas . . .

Itachi.:Esquece!Senta na cama e fica ai e vê TV qualquer coisa mais não me deixa sozinho!

Ino.:Eu só fico porque você pede!

Itachi.:Eu te amo!

Ino.:E eu também!

Itachi.:Essa tal noi . . .

Ino.:Esquece!

Ela deu um selinho nele,o que o fez rir,deitou na cama que cheira frutas vermelhas;ligou a TV e ficou lá.

Depois de uma hora,ele acabou o trabalho.E como se fosse normal,deitou do outro lado da cama o lado direito.Ela pôs a cabeça em seu tórax e os dois ficaram assistindo TV.

Depois fizeram um lanche na cozinha,e ele levou ela de carro embora quando já era de noite e ela já tinha jantado.

No quarto dem noite ela começou a pensar em umas coisas:"Itachi eu tenho mil razões para amar você!'

E começou a escrever:

1ºVocê é lindo!

2ºVocê tem o sobrenome Uchiha!

3ºVocê é gentil!

4ºNão é mal-educado!

5ºNão é arrogante!

6ºNão gosta da Sakura!

7ºSeus olhos mostram tranquilidade!

8ºVocê não é metido!

9ºVocê é inteligente!

10ºVocê se preocupa comigo!

11ºEu amo você escondida!

12ºAhn,a vida com você vai ser ótima!

13ºAhn,você vai fazer meu encontro perfeito!

14ºE vai ser com você!

15ºO Sasuke nem se compara a você porque você é melhor!

16ºTem um amigo doido!

17ºPegava geral!

18ºÉ respeitoso!

E ai foi mil e uma razões escritas!Mas o último item ficou assim:

1000ºVocê também me ama!

1001ºVocê cheira a frutas vermelhas!

Próximo cap.Um dia de visitas,sexta sem aula!

Produção:

Eu.:E ai gente gostaram desse cap?

Sasori.:Ai e a noiva?

Eu.:Depois desse cap!

Sasori.:Eu não gosto de esperar!

Deidara.:Calma,un!

Sasori.:Não pede calma!

E eles começaram a discutir.

Gaara.:Você não quer ir comer uma pizza?

Eu.:Quero!

Sasori.:E nos?

Deidara.:É,un! -quase chorando.

Eu.:Vamos!

E lá fui eu para uma pizzaria com os loucos.

Itachi.:Gente,deixa reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

:Cap 6:

Um dia de visitas,sexta sem aula!

_Resumo:Ino gosta de Sasuke,e sua melhor amiga Sakura também.Um trabalho escolar muda tudo._

Na sala tem um ótimo aluno Shino.Quando ele não quer vir na aula,ele empresta uma coleção de bessouros gigantes para a turma e os solta;de noite na escola.Resultado sexta sem aula.

Bom,na sexta que não tinha aula.Sakura ia visitar Sasuke,Ten-ten ia viajar com a famíla e Hinata e Neji também.

Sabendo que não tinha aula,Ino se vestiu pegou o telefone e ligou para o celular de Itachi.Ele atendeu.

Ino.:Oi!

Itachi.:Oi,Ino!Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ino.:Hoje não vai ter aula,então posso ir ai te visitar na sua casa?

Itachi.:Olha,pode ser 13:00 da tarde?

Ino.:Ok!

Itachi.:Tchau!

Ino.:Tchau,te amo!

Ela desliga.Corre já eram 11:00 da manhã,desce almoça.Depois sobe,acaba de se arrumar,e vai para mansão Uchiha.Onde Itachi já está.

A mesma moça de sempre vai levando ela até a biblioteca,onde ele está.Mas no caminho tem um sala de TV onde Sasuke está esperando por Sakura.Ele se levanta,e vem em direção a Ino e a moça.

Sasuke.:O que você faz aqui?

Ino.:Tá díficil de entender,hein!

Sasuke.: . . .

Ino.:Não vim ver você!

Sasuke.:Então veio ver quem?

Ino.:Seu irmão,pronto!

Sasuke.:Tá!

Ino.:Tchau!Se divirta com a Sakura!

Sasuke.:Pode deixar!

Ela vai embora com a moça.E Sasuke volta para sala.Dois encontros na mesma casa.

Itachi e Ino:

Ela chega até a biblioteca,a moça a deixa na porta.Ela entra sozinha,onde ele esta em pé buscando um livro.E como a biblioteca era grande.

Ino.:Oi!

Itachi.:Oi!Estou buscando um livro de contabilidade,me ajuda?

Ino.:Sim,assim você acaba mais cedo e nos podemos fazer algo juntos!

Lá também tem uma janela que dá para o jardim central.

Ino.:Me diz como ele é!

Itachi.:Bom,ele tem a capa vermelha e uns números na capa dele.

Ino.:Tá!

Eles começam a buscar,lá tinha uns 25,000 mil livros.Depois de 20 minutos,ela acha o tal livro.Vai até ele,e entrega o livro em sua mão.

Ino.:Nossa isso aqui é grande!

Itachi..:Não li nem metade!

Ino.:Ahn.

Itachi.:Quer fazer o que?

Ino.:Você que sabe!

Itachi.:Que tal nos irmos num lugar bem longe daqui o melhor num chalé que os Uchhas tem,na ponta da cidade?

Ino.:Não,algo mais animado deixa pro fim de semana!

Itachi.:É,que tal um passeio pelo parque?

Ino.:Nunca fui lá!

Itachi.:Ótimo só vou entregar isso pro meu pai e já vamos!Mas antes de ir . . .

Ele a puxa para um beijo ali no meio da bibioteca.Esse foi mais romântico e apaixonado.Depois do beijo terminado,ele a pega pela mão e os dois se dirigem a sala de Fugaku para lhe entregar o livro.

Sasuke e Sakura:

Sasuke e Sakura estavam sentados no jardim central da casa,o mesmo que dava para ver da biblioteca.

Sakura.:Sasuke quem tá na sua casa hoje?

Sasuke.:Está meu pai,minha mãe saiu para fazer compras,e meu irmão acompanhado da Ino!

Sakura.:Ahn.

Sasuke começa a dar selinhos em Sakura.Que começa a rir.

Sakura.:Ai,Sasuke alguém pode ver!

Sasuke.:Deixe que vejam,eu te amo,e daí?!

Sakura se entrega aos beijos.

Ele entra na sala,e fecha a porta,Ino fica do lado de fora encostada na parede;cantando uma música em sua cabeça.

Na sala:

Fugaku está sentado em sua mesa.

Itachi.:Aqui esta,pai! -entrega o livro na mão de Fugaku.

Fugaku.:Itachi,acabei de falar no telefone com o seu sogro e . . .

Itachi.:Não está nem confirmado esse casamento,e...?

Fugaku.:E amanhã você irá conhecer sua noiva!

Itachi.:Já?

Fugaku.:É,para que perder tempo?

Itachi.:Ok!

Fugaku.:Não quer saber nada dela?

Itachi.:Não,mas quantos anos tem?

Fugaku.:Vinte!

Itachi.:Ahn.

Fugaku.:Vai ser um jantar simples só para nós da família.E eles.

Itachi.:Eu estarei aqui,não se preocupe!

Fugaku.:E aquela sua amiga,se dispessa dela!

Itachi.:Como assim?

Fugaku.:Não quero vê-la mais aqui!

Itachi.:Sim!

Ele saiu.Em silêncio.Encontrou Ino lá fora com um sorriso lindo.

Ino.:O que foi Itachi?

Ele não respondeu.

Itachi.:Ino,só não vamos mais sair.

Ino.:Tudo bem!

Itachi.:Bem . . .

Ino.:Que foi?

Itachi.:Que seja é melhor mesmo eu ficar do seu lado,vamos para o meu quarto lá te explico.

Sasuke parou de beijar Sakura.

Sasuke.:Sakura posso te contar uma coisa,que está me deixando triste?

Sakura.:Pode!

Sasuke.:Sabe,o meu irmão o Itachi?

Sakura.:Sei!Por que?

Sasuke.:Ele está de casamento com uma pessoa que ele nem conhece,mas agora eu já sei que ele gosta mesmo é da Ino!

Sakura.:Eu também,sei disso a Ten-ten me contou,e sinceramente eles formam um belo par!

Sasuke.:Mas,ele não pode largar esse casamento!

Sakura.:Por isso,ele tem uma cunhada!

Sasuke.:O que você está pensando?

Sakura.:Tratamento de choque!

Eles começam a fazer o plano,depois vocês vão saber.

No quarto de Itachi:

Ele está deitado no colo de Ino,que esta sentada a cama,descalça.

Ino.:O que você tem para me contar hein,Itachi?

Itachi.:Eu quero te contar que amanhã vou conhecer minha noiva!

Ino.:Já?

Itachi.:É!

Ino.:E por que,você está me contando isso assim?

Itachi.:Hoje foi o último dia que nos podemos nos ver!

Ino.:Como assim?

Itachi.:Meu pai,proibiu a partir de hoje você de vir aqui em casa para me ver!

Ino.:Mas. . .

Itachi.:Desculpe-me por estar noivo,e mesmo assim te dar esperanças!

Ino.:Não tem que dar desculpas!

Itachi.:O pior é que . . .

Ino.: . . .

Itachi.:Eu te amo!

Ino.:Eu também aprendi com o tempo!

Itachi.:Sei lá,te conheci e já gostei de você!

Ino.:E você abriu meus olhos!

Itachi.:Mas esse noivado!

Ino.:Não sei se vai dar certo!

Itachi.:Eu também sei!

Ino.: . . .

Itachi.:Bom,não se preocupe para mim agora você vai ser sempre minha mulher!

Ino.:E você também,vai ser meu maridinho querido!

Itachi.:Se você fosse maior de idade nos iamos fugir como Romeu e Julieta!

Ino.:Da para esperar mais uns meses?

Itachi.:Acho que não!

Ino.:Faz assim na frente do padre você desmaia!

Itachi.:E,nunca!

Ino começa a rir.

Sasuke e Sakura acabam o plano.

E vão até o quarto de Itachi,batem na porta.

Itachi fala entre.Os dois entram,Sasuke na frente,Sakura atrás.

Ino.:O que querem pessoal?

Sasuke.:Queremos dar uma luz para vocês!

Itachi.:Que tipo de luz?-e se senta.

Próximo cap.Uma luz!Uma noiva!

Produção.:

Deidara.:Ótimo casal,un!

Gaara.:Agora tô começando a apoiar Sasuke e Sakura!

Eu.:Pois é!

Deidara.:Que noiva mais kabulosa,un!

Gaara.:É!

Sasori.:Quem é?

Eu.:Espera!

Sasori.:Não gosto de esperar!Deixem reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

:Cap 7:

Uma luz!Uma noiva!

_Resumo:Ino gosta de Sasuke,e sua melhor amiga Sakura também.Um trabalho escolar muda tudo._

Bom,os dois se sentam de frente para a cama.Onde Itachi e Ino estão sentados.O silêncio,não tomou conta do lugar em momento algum.

Sakura.:Primeiro,Ino precisamos conversar!

Ino.:Tem razão!

Itachi.:Vamos,lá fora Sasuke avisem quando for para entrar meninas!

Os dois vão lá fora,e Sakura e Ino começam a conversar.

Sakura.:Ino,você gosta do Itachi de verdade?

Ino.:Gosto,e o Sasuke agora é só meu cunhado!Portanto não vejo motivo para brigarmos!

Sakura.:Ino,você me perdoa e volta ser minha amiga?

Ino.:Sim!

Sakura.:Meninos podem entrar!

Os dois entram e fecham a porta.E se sentam nos mesmos lugares.

Sasuke.:Bom,voltando a plano.

Itachi.:Do que ele se trata tecnicamente?

Sakura.:De separar você desta tal noiva!

Ino.:Ai amei o plano e você Ita?

Itachi.:Eu apoio!

Sasuke.:Itachi você será frio,bravo com ela.E ai depois nos vamos fazer uma ótima reputação,de você mas ela não ira funcionar com ela!

Itachi.:Você está me dizendo para dar um péssimo tratamento a ela,mas você dira para ela que eu trato todos os outros bem?

Sakura.:Isso,e depois você diz que não se casara com ela porque você acha ela feia e chata!

Itachi.:Gostei!

Ino.:E quanto tempo vai durar isso?

Sasuke.:Só o primeiro encontro depois se cumpre a outra parte!

Sakura.:Mas,sabe nos vamos ajudar vocês a se encontrarem as escondidas!

Ino.:Ok!

Itachi.:Quando vai ser nosso primeiro encontro as escondidas?

Sasuke.:Bom,o noivado é amanhã e a Sakura vem;depois você vai levar ela em casa;mas antes passamos na casa da Ino!

Itachi.:É bom esse plano!

Ino.:É eu vou estar em casa amanhã a noite!

Sasuke.:Agora me digam se eu não sou inteligente!

Todos.:¬.¬ Não!

Ino olha o relógio que está em cima do criado-mudo.Eram 14:25 da tarde.

Ino.:Gente o papo tá bom mas eu tenho que ir!

Itachi.:Já?

Ino.:É que eu vou dar uma volta com o Shikamaru!

Itachi.:Quem é Shika num sei do que?

Ino.:Meu melhor amigo!

Sasuke.:É ele é um ótimo amigo e namora com a Temari que mora em outra cidade!

Sakura.:É!

Ino se levanta da cama e começa a andar em dreção a porta.

Ino.:Tchau!

Sasuke e Sakura.:Tchau!

Mas antes de ir,Itachi pega no pulso dela,a faz ficar na frente dele que estava sentado.E lhe dá um beijo.

Ino.:Agora,tchau!

Itachi.:Tchau!

Ela vai embora,Sasuke e Sakura voltam para o jardim,e Itachi tira um cochilo.

Ino se encontra com Shikamaru na rua,perto de uma loja de algodão doce.

Ino.:Oi,Shika!

Shikamaru.:Oi,problemática!

Ino.:E ai?

Shikamaru.:Nada,me diz uma coisa você está namorando ou algo parecido?

Ino.:Não,é melhor irmos primeiro comprar o algodão doce depois agente eu te conto!

Shikamaru.:Ok!

Os dois vão até a loja e compram os algodões doces e continuam caminhando pelas ruas.O da Ino é rosa e o do Shikamaru é branco.

Shikamaru.:Fala!

Ino.:Sabe o irmão do Sasuke?

Shikamaru.:Sei,já vi ele!

Ino.:Pois é eu conheci ele e me apaixonei,só que ele tem uma noiva desde de os cinco anos que não conhece,mas ele me ama e eu amo ele!

Shikamaru.:Ino,isso é muito ruim!Noiva,família,Sasuke!

Ino.:Mas eu vou fazer o que se meu coração pede para ser uma Uchiha!

Shikamaru.:Bom,lhe desejo sorte!

Ino.:Obrigado!

Bom,quando viram estavam na frente da casa da Ino,então ela ficou em casa e ele foi para a sua.

O resto da tarde,foi marcado pelo nada.Sakura voltou para casa com Sasuke.Itachi dormiu e depois acordou.Ino ficou no computador.A noite foi calma todos dormiam.Mas Itachi sonhava:

_"Ele andava por uma floresta com árvores de folhas pretas.A medida que caminhva via um castelo.A tempestade que ia cair ia deixando o céu roxo._

_Ele chegou ao castelo,abriu a porta e entrou.Viu uma mulher sentada nas escadas do rall,que dava para outros andares.Ela era loira,usava um vestido branco de noiva.Era Ino,de noiva e grinalda,parecia uma princesa.O castelo tinha a cor vermelha,os móveis e as paredes,_

_exceto Ino._

_Itachi.:Ino?_

_Ino estava de cabeça baixa,parecia não ouvi-lo.:Ele prometeu que se cassaria comigo,ele prometeu.Eu o esperei minha vida toda,mas ele não veio!Ele nunca teve coragem de largar aquela noiva arranjada!Nunca,e agora eu vivo sozinha nesse castelo!_

_Itachi se aproxima,e se ajoelha em frente a Ino._

_Itachi.:O que houve?_

_Ela levanta o rosto que estava afundado no vestido branco.O rosto de Ino,era já tomado pela idade avançada,aparentava uns 98 anos.Ele se levanta assustado._

_Itachi.:O que houve?Ino?Você está idosa?_

_Ino.:Não,Uchiha Itachi o que houve foi que você não largou sua noiva e ficou me prometendo casamento,eu te esperei pela minha vida toda . . . mas você nunca veio . . . -ela começou a chorar- . . . perdi tudo e nunca tive filhos,te esperando. . . a idade passou e hoje eu moro nesse castelo,uso esse vestido;que você mandou encomendar para mim e a solidão me levará a morte!Já fazem 81 anos que eu te espero!_

_Itachi.:Nunca faria isso com você!_

_Ino.:Mas fez você tem três filhos lindos e saúdaveis com ela!_

_De uma porta desconhecida,sai um Itachi com 103 anos.Ele usava um smoking e preto e uma bengala para se apoiar.E fica em pé ao lado da escada,em que ela estava._

_Itachi velho.:Eu aceitei o casamento,e fiquei me encontrando as escondidas com ela! -aponta para Ino- Depois eu mesmo assim,tive três filhos com a minha noiva arranjada!_

_Itachi.:Eu nunca faria isso!_

_Itachi velho.:Mas fez,e isso custou a felicidade de Ino!_

_Ino.:Agora eu só sou uma velha! -e os dois começam a repetir 'o seu ato custou a vida de Ino' e se aproximar dele. _

_Itachi.:Não!Não!Não!" _

Ele acordou se sentando,as corbertas estavam no chão.

Itachi.:Ino!

Logo voltou a dormir vendo TV.

O dia amanheceu nublado.

Ino e Sakura ficaram em suas casas,vendo TV,usando o computador e tals.Sasuke tentou animar Itachi,que não saiu do quarto.O dia foi assim,a noite logo caiu.Ino ficou em casa,Sakura foi para o jantar.Sasuke e Itachi estavam na sala.Itachi usava uma camisa preta e uma calça preta,Sasuke usava uma camisa azul e uma calça jeans.

Logo começou a chover,Fugaku e Mikoto estavam também na sala.

Sakura chegou e se sentou na sala,ao lado de Sasuke e Itachi.

O tempo passou e a chuva só piorava lá fora.

Din,Don!

Era campainha,anunciava a "sua noiva querida" chegou.

Mikoto foi quem abriu a porta do rall,e Itachi se levantou na sala.Sasuke,Sakura e Fugaku também.

Mikoto os encaminhou até a sala,de onde podia ser ouvido a conversa alegre e íntima enquanto caminhavam até a sala de onde estavam.

O pai,a mãe e a noiva pararam no batente da porta.Mikoto estava na frente,indicando o caminho.

Fugaku se aproximou de Mikoto,colocando o braço na cintura primentou eles com a maior empolgação.

Fugaku.:Meu filho essa é a sua noiva!

Itachi.:Ela? O/.\O

Próximo cap.Uma noiva detestável!

Produção:

Eu.:E ai?

Sasori.:Nossa,escreve logo!

Deidara.:É a noiva é quem,un? .

Eu.:Não digo!

Gaara.:Então não diz!

Sasori.:Deixem reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

:Cap 8:

Uma noiva detestável!

_Resumo:Ino gosta de Sasuke,e sua melhor amiga Sakura também.Um trabalho escolar muda tudo._

Itachi.:Ela? O/.\O

Fugaku.:Ela!

A moça tinha longos cabelos negros,e usava uma roupa toda preta.Um rabo de cavalo baixo,que era prendido por um laço rosa na ponta.A roupa era horrível,um vestido preto que ia até só cobrir sua bunda;além de ter um decote V enorme.Os olhos negros dela,demostravam pura raiva.Kin.

Itachi voltou de seu espanto.Indo comprimentar na mão os pais da "sua noiva" e também indo comprimantar a mesma.

Se sentaram,e comprimantaram Sasuke e Sakura.Itachi se sentou ao lado de Kin.O papo seguiu sobre como andava a vida de cada um e outros.

Itachi começou a pensar esquecendo-se do papo:"eu detestei ela,feia e ainda não se veste como gente!O que é isso,minha gente?Agora eu vou desenvolver sem querer o um ódio e também um remorso dela!E aquele sonho é tipo super impossível,já que ela é grosseira e fácil!"

Kin.:O que você acha,Itachi?

Itachi.:Do que? ¬.¬

Kin.:De no nosso casamento em vez de arroz jogarem rosas brancas?

Itachi.:Tanto faz?E já chegamos ao assunto de casamento?

Sasuke.:A vinte minutos! ¬.¬'

Itachi.:Ahn.

Logo o jantar foi servido,e como sempre a sobremesa.Na sobremesa os assuntos foram em relação a datas possíveis ao casamento e outras coisas relacionadas.No café depois da sobremesa:

Sasuke e Sakura foram ver TV.

Mikoto.:Itachi,por que você não leva a sua noiva lá para fora,no jardim?

Itachi.:Sim,vamos Kin?

Kin.:Vamos!

E os "adultos" ficaram conversando dos negócios.

No jardim,tinha parado de chover.

Itachi caminhava pela grama verde do jardim principal,ao lado de Kin.Não tinham assuntos e isso era claro.Pararam de caminhar,e Kin ficou na frente de Itachi.

Kin.:Prirralho quando você se casar comigo eu quero jóias!

Itachi.:Você me chamou de que?

Kin.:Você é surdo,baka?

Itachi.:Não!

Kin.:Imbecil!

Itachi.:O que você quer afinal?

Kin.:Babaca eu quero dinheiro e um noivo rico!

Itachi.:E você está me chingando por que?

Kin.:Eu estou te chingando porque você é um besta!

Itachi.:O/.\O

Kin.:Lesado,estava na frente dos meus pais!

Itachi.:O/.\O

Kin.:E larga de ser leigo e desfaz essa cara!

Itachi.:Não fique me chigando!

Kin.:Você é um muleque não vou te obedecer!

Itachi.:Eu sou mais velho que você!

Kin.:E eu com você?Baka?

Itachi.:Você é uma . . .

Não deu tempo dele falar,ela estava o agarrando.Porque Sasuke e Sakura vinham caminhando pela grama também.Ele rapidamente a afastou.

Itachi.:Você pirou?

Kin.:Não meu amor!

Itachi.:Aff! ¬.¬

Sasuke.:Itachi!

Kin.: . . .

Itachi.:¬.¬

Chegam Fugaku e Mikoto e os pais de Kin.

Fugaku.:Bom,vejo que se entenderam!

Kin.:É!

Itachi.:¬.¬ (Deidara.:Bom,se ele tivesse o Mangekyo a Kin já era torrada,un!Sasori.:É,coitado!Eu.:Vamos voltar?Gaara.:Dá pra ser o tá díficil?Deidara.:Gomen Nasai!)

Sakura.:Sasuke eu quero ir para casa estou cansada!

Sasuke.:Itachi dá para você levar a Sakura em casa?

Mikoto.:É mesmo o choffer teve que ir teve uma dor de cabeça do nada! -a dor de cabeça foi provocada por uma nota de cem dada por Sasuke.

Kin.:Nos já vamos,né?

Mãe da Kin.:Já!

Kin.:Então,tchau Ita!

Itachi.:¬.¬

Mikoto se aproxima de Itachi e dá um belisco nele no braço direito.

Itachi.:Boa noite!

Kin.:Boa noite!

Bom,eles vão embora.Mikoto e Fugaku entram para dentro.

Sasuke.:Nos vimos ela te agarrar!

Itachi.:Vocês viram? O/.\O

Sakura.:Até ouvimos a conversa!

Itachi.:O/.\O

Sasuke.:E gravamos!

Itachi.:O/.\O

Sakura.:Agora vamos usar contra ela!

Itachi.:O/.\O

Sasuke.:Nos somos espertos!

Itachi.:Amo vocês!

Sasuke.:Vamos nos encontrar agora com a Ino?

Itachi.:Demorou!

Eles entraram no carro e minutos depois a chuva voltou.Sasuke e Sakura no banco de trás e Itachi dirigindo.Pararam o Jaguar na frente da casa da Ino.Que desceu as escadas com uma capa de chuva e entrou no carro.

Ino.:Oi!Oi meu amorzinho!

Itachi.:Oi!

Sasuke.:Oi!

Sakura.:Oi,miga!

Ino.:E ai como ela é?

Itachi.:Horrível!

Sakura.:E se veste como uma galinha!

Ino.:Puts!

Sasuke.:E para variar ainda quando os pais delas estão longe chinga o Itachi!

Itachi.:É,é isso ai!

Ino.:Tadinho dele!

Itachi.:Eu te amo!

Ino.:Eu também! -e se beijam.

Itachi.:Ino,tem criança no carro!

Sasuke.:Até paresqui!

Ino.:Tá!

Sakura.:Mudando de assunto,ouve isso!

Entrega na mão de Ino um celular,o que gravou a conversa em vídeo.Ela ouve.

Ino.:Ela é uma biscate! -e depois dá um tapa no ombro do Itachi.

Itachi.:Que foi?

Ino.:Ela te beijou e você deixou!

Itachi.:O que você queria que eu fisesse?

Ino.:Sei lá!

Sakura.:E ai o que achou?

Ino.:Achei que o Itachi não sabe se defender e também que ela não merece ele!

Sasuke.:Gente e se nos fossemos para o chalé da família?

Ino.:Mas será que meus pais deixam?

Sakura.:Deixam,mas será seus pais vão deixar emprestar o chalé?

Itachi.:Vão!

Ino.:Então,o domigo será passado lá!

Itachi.:É!

Sasuke.:Deixa que eu mando arrumar e compar as coisas!

Itachi.:Então,ótimo!

Ino.:Gente,querido boa noite!

Itachi.:Boa noite! -e dá um selinho nela.

Sasuke e Sakura.:Boa noite!

Ino saiu do carro de um boa noite,se vemos amanhã e caminhou até a casa.A chuva tinha aumentado.O carro logo foi embora,e logo deixou Sakura em casa.Quando Itachi e Sasuke chegaram,Fugaku e Mikoto já tinham ido dormir.Os dois se deram um boa noite e foram para seus quartos dormirem.

Sasuke logo pegou no sono,mas Itachi não.Então pegou o celular e ligou para Ino:

Itachi.:Oi!Te acordei?

Ino.:Não,estava sem sono!

Itachi.:Ino,eu não quero me casar a não ser com você!

Ino.:Eu também!

Itachi.:Ino,quanto tempo você esperaria para se casar comigo?

Ino.:Não sei!

Itachi.:Por favor me responda!

Ino.:Ok,acho que a minha vida toda!

Itachi.: . . .

Ino.:Itachi?

Itachi.:Ino!Sabe eu te amo!

Ino.:Eu também,sabe o que eu estava pensando?

Itachi.:O que?

Ino.:Que nas nossas alianças,nos podiamos por _I&I_!

Itachi.:Vai ficar legal!

Ino.:Nossas iniciais são com i mesmo!

Itachi.:Senti falta de você conversar comigo aqui na minha cama!

Ino.:Ahn.

Itachi.:Ino,nunca vamos desistir de ficarmos juntos!

Ino.:Nunca!

Itachi.:Ahn,sabe que eu estou planejando?

Ino.:O que?

Itachi.:Amanhã no chalé,eu fazer uma coisa!

Ino.:Que coisa?

Itachi.:Te encher de beijos!

Ino boceja.:Itachi vou ter que dormir,boa noite meu amor!

Itachi.:Boa noite!

E desliga.Os dois deitam e dormem.Mas um sentimento toma conta dos dois corações o . . .

Próximo cap.O sentimento!Um chalé!

--

Produção:

Sasori.:Que sentimento?

Eu.:Espera!

Deidara.:É danna,eu vou com ela passear depois escrevemos,un!

Sasori.:Eu não . . .

Gaara.:A gente já sabe!

Deidara.:Tchau,un!

Eu.:Tchau!

Sai eu e o Deidara.

Gaara.:DEIXEM REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

:Cap 9:

:O sentimento!Um chalé!:

_Resumo:Ino gosta de Sasuke,e sua melhor amiga Sakura também.Um trabalho escolar muda tudo._

Mas um sentimento toma conta dos dois corações o . . .

. . . amor e cada vez mais a incerteza de uma vida a dois.

No domingo,Itachi acordou bem cedo e foi de pijama tomar café com Mikoto e Fugaku.Sasuke ainda não tinha acordado.

Se sentou.

Fugaku.:Bom dia!

Itachi.:Bom dia!

Mikoto.:Filho desculpe tocar nesse assunto logo de manhã cedo mas você gostou da sua noiva?

Itachi.:Não!

Fugaku.:Itachi não me cause problemas!

Mikoto.:Pensa bem!

Itachi.:Eu queria ir passar o domigo no chalé,posso e o Sasuke vai comigo!

Mikoto.:Sem problemas!

Fugaku.:Mas não se esqueca de comidas como da última vez!

Itachi.:Pode deixar!

Começa a comer uns cereais e assim que acaba sai,para acordar Sasuke.Mas antes uma bacia de água fria é enchida por ele.Abre a porta do quarto de Sasuke com o pé.O quarto de Sasuke é todo azul,uma TV um computador,banheiro e cama de casal;e as roupas jogadas pelo chão.

Itachi vira a bacia de água fria na cabeça de Sasuke.

Sasuke.:ITACHI! -grita,e se senta na cama.Os cabelos molhados e o pijama.A cama estava somente naquela região.

Itachi.:Oi!

Sasuke.:Para que isso?

Itachi.:Eu não tava afim de te cutucar!

Sasuke.:Eu te pego!

Itachi.:Se lembra que eu sou mais velho que você!

Sasuke.:Mas pelo menos me diz se conseguiu a liberação do chalé?

Itachi.:Claro!

Sasuke.:Vou ligar para a Sakura e você liga para a Ino!

Itachi.:Liga da mesma linha!

Sasuke.:É,é bem melhor!

Itachi se senta na cama de Sasuke,que pega o telefone e disca os números.

Liga.

Sakura com voz de sono.:Alô?

Sasuke.:Bom dia amor mio!

Sakura.:Sasuke!

Sasuke.:Sasuke e Itachi a linha é dupla!

Sakura.:Ahn.

Itachi.:Bom dia!

Sakura.:Bom dia!

Sasuke.:Liga para Ino!

Sakura.:Já vai!

Ela liga a linha agora tem três telefones na conversa.Porque o do Sasuke tá em viva voz.

Ino com a voz alegre.:Alô?

Itachi.:Bom dia,querida!

Ino.:Oi!

Sakura.:Bom dia!

Sasuke.:Oi!

Ino.:Vocês também estão ai?

Itachi.:É!

Sakura.:Conseguiram o chalé?

Itachi.:Lógico!

Ino.:E a premissão eu consegui e você Sakura?

Sakura.:Lógico!Foi só dizer se não deixar faço um piercing!

Sasuke.:Bom gente agora que cada um já tem as permissões e a casa também tá liberada!

Itachi.:Se encontramos daqui a uma hora!

Sakura.:Tchau!

Ino.:Até!

Sasuke.:Tchau!

Itachi.:Ok!

Desligam.Se arrumam cada um em seus quartos,depois de uma hora:

Todos estão no carro de Itachi indo para o chalé.Ino e Itachi na frente.Sasuke e Sakura atrás.

--

Chegaram ao chalé meia hora depois.O chalé era pequeno,dois quartos,uma sala de visitas e outra de TV,uma cozinha,quatro banheiros,uma varanda com mesas cadeiras e outros;uma piscina e um jardim.Tudo no estilo europeu,muito marrom,beje,branco e preto.

Desceram do carro,abriram a porta.Entraram e se sentaram na sala e se sentaram deixando as pequenas malas na porta.

Ino.:Que lugarzinho charmoso!

Itachi.:Vinhamos muito aqui quando criança,né Sasuke?

Sasuke.:É,você se lembra da vez que a piscina estava vazia e agente andou de skate nela?

Itachi.:Lembro,eu até ralei o cotovelo!

Sakura.:Vocês eram skaitistas?

Itachi.:Mais ou menos!

Ino.:Puxa,lembranças fazem agente ver quem nos amamos!

Sakura.:Sasuke você comprou comida certo?

Sasuke.:Comprei já tá ai!

Itachi.:Ainda bem!

Ino.:Vamos logo,não temos o dia inteiro!

Itachi.:Piscina?

Ino.:Isso!

Sakura.:Vamos nos trocar eu e Ino no quarto da direita,vocês no da esquerda!

Puxa Ino pela mão,as duas pegam as suas malas e entram para o quarto.

Itachi e Sasuke fazem as mesmas coisa.

--

Todos na piscina,Itachi e Sasuke na piscina melhor dizendo e Ino e Sakura tomando um solzinho;nas cadeiras de praia.Itachi de sunga cinza,Sasuke de sunga azul-marinho,Ino de biquíni azul-claro como o céu,Sakura de biquíni rosa-choque.Tudo muito tranquilamente.A piscina era na área de lazer,grande e redonda.E no fundo tinha um mosaico com o símbolo dos Uchihas.

Sasuke.:Sakura você não quer me ajudar a preparar o almoço? -pôs a cabeça pra fora.

Sakura.:Quero! -se levantou.Sasuke saiu da piscina.

Ino.:Itachi! -Sakura e Sasuke foram para dentro fazerem o almoço aos beijos.

Itachi pôe o rosto para fora.:Que foi?

Ino.:Fica ai!

Ino pulou na piscina.

Itachi.:Minha sereia!

Ino o beija,com intimidade mas timidamente.Depois que se separam abraçados na piscina:

Ino.:Você não falou que ia me encher de beijos?

Itachi.:Falei eu vou cumprir afinal essa promessinha é tão díficil!

Ino.:Itachi,você e eu é quase impossível,não?

Itachi.:É,mas eu não vou desistir de você!

Ino.:Itachi,se agora nos nos amamos e não ficarmos juntos nosso coração sempre chorará,mesmo com as lágrimas escondidas . . .

Itachi.:Eu sei se eu não conseguir acabar com esse noivado,espere um final inesperado!

Ino.:Como assim?

Itachi.:Assim,como você vai descobrir se isto acontecer!

Ino.:Itachi não deixe isto acontecer se você me ama!

Itachi.:Te amo tanto que estou quebrando minha cabeça com isso!

Ino.:E se você se casar com ela?

Itachi.:Não acontecerá,eu te prometo!

Ino.:Você não vai cumprir sua promessa?

Itachi.:Vou sim! -e começou a beija-la.

--

Na cozinha:

Sakura cortava em cima do balcão algumas verduras,a cozinha era de madeira cor de tabaco,um balcão no centro e ármarios em volta nas paredes.Sasuke estava cozinhando um arroz,e faria um macarão.E usava um avental com babados em volta xadrez e rosa.

Sakura.:Sasuke,eles não são lindos? -olha pra Itachi e Ino na piscina.

Sasuke.:Ahn.

Sakura.:Por que eles não podem simplesmente ficarem tranquilos?!

Sasuke.:Não sei,querida.

Sakura se levanta e leva os legumes até Sasuke.

Sakura.:Talvez esse amor tenha que ter mais força.

Sasuke.:Talvez,mas isso eles tem que descobrir no interior um do outro.

Sakura.:Ficaram bem cortadas as verduras?

Sasuke.:Ficaram.

Sakura.:Vou arrumar a mesa e o suco!

Sasuke dá um selinho nela,que se dirige a sala de jantar,pegando os pratos,talheres e copos.Depois volta e prepara um suco de morango.

Sasuke.:O ALMOÇO TÁ PRONTO POVO! -gritou,e caminhou com a panela de arroz até a sala onde pôs em cima da mesa,depois pôs a de macarrão e também uma salada com alface e tomate.

Sakura,Itachi e Ino aparecem na sala.

Ino.:Sasuke você é um menino prendado!

Sasuke.:Fazer o que?

Sakura.:Eu não vou fazer almoço em casa!

Itachi.:Se ferrou,Sasuke!

Sasuke.:Puts! ¬.¬

Itachi se sentou,mas antes foi pegar uns guardanapos na cozinha,que Sakura tinha se esquecido.Ao abrir a gaveta,se deparou com uma carta.Ele a abre.Os outros estão sentados na mesa.

Itachi grita da cozinha.:GENTE,VEM AQUI É URGENTE!

Próximo cap.O conteúdo da carta!

--

Produção:

Sasori.:Puxa,você demorou uma semana pra escrever isso!

Eu.:Tava sem idéia!

Deidara.:Não preciona,un!

Gaara.:Pensando bem você é meio enrolada!

Eu.:Só um pouquinho!

Sasori.:Ok!

Eu.:Leiam as reviews!

Sasori.:Ok!

Deidara.:Gaara,se lê,un!

Gaara.:Não!

Sasori.:Eu leio!

Começando:

Luh-sama

Uchiha-Tomoyo

Meriyasu

Thami

Ice Girl Leticia

Borboleta escarlate

MitsukoMiyuki

Eu.:Obrigadinho!


	11. Chapter 11

:Cap 10:

:O conteúdo da carta!:

_Resumo:Ino gosta de Sasuke,e sua melhor amiga Sakura também.Um trabalho escolar muda tudo._

Itachi.:O que é isso!

Sasuke,Sakura e Ino se depararam com Itachi lendo uma velha carta amarelada.Tinha uma espressão de espanto no rosto,estava até branco.Ino foi quem se aproximou primeiro.

Ino.:O que foi,Itachi?

Ele não respondeu.Sasuke e Sakura ficaram ao lado de Ino.

Sasuke.:Você parece que viu fantasma!

Itachi.:Isso aqui é pior do que agente imaginava!

Sakura.:Do que você está falando?

Itachi.:Desse meu noivado.

Ino.:O que foi,que é tão pior?

Sasuke.:Fala ou quer matar agente do coração?

Itachi.:Não,vamos almoçar depois eu conto.

E foi isso que fizeram,foram almoçar e conversaram sobre assuntos diversos.Itachi se mantinha calado e distante.

--

O almoço acabou,se dirigiram a sala;depois de lavarem a louça.

Se sentaram num sofá,Sasuke,Sakura e Ino,na poltrona Itachi;que estava com a maldita carta na mão.

Ino.:Fala,por favor!

Itachi.:Eu vou ler!

_" Fugaku Uchiha._

_Hoje no dia tal do tal, _

_ meu filho mais velho Itachi completou cinco anos._

_E eu estou prometendo ele de se casar com a herdeira mais velha de uma rica família._

_Se por um acaso esse acordo se descumprir eu e todos estamos falidos._

_A minha vida depende disso._

_Eles também tem que me dar netos,ou do mesmo jeito o acordo se acabará._

_Em breve,Itachi se casará com Kin,que hoje tem três anos.Ela está brincando no quintal de casa com ele,mas eu não sei se isto vai dar certo._

_É um acordo com o destino.Mas eu tenho uma história pior,essa não é a noiva real dele a noiva que ele tem se chama . . . (borrão) essa outra temos o acordo de casamento,mas depende dele;essa outra noiva se mudou daqui da cidade,queria reencontra-la.Sinceramente ela vai seria perfeita para ele.Mas os pais dela e eu perdemos contato a muito tempo e então,Kin é uma substituta.Uma cópia desta carta,jaz com a outra família da noiva real;que eu não sei onde se encontra."_

Ino.:Você tem outra noiva? O.O

Sasuke.:Como ele foi capaz disso?

Ino.:Itachi e se está outra noiva aparecer e estiver comprometida e tirar você do altar com esta?

Sakura.:Ino do mesmo jeito o Itachi está noivo de alguém!

Ino abaixa a cabeça,escondendo lágrimas a beira de seus olhos.

Itachi.:Não gente agora acho que ele exagerou eu tenho que decidir a minha vida!

Sasuke.:Como assim?E o plano?

Itachi.:Eu vou fazer as coisas de um jeito!E o plano vai ser mudado radicalmente!

Ino.:Você não vai me abandonar,vai? -olha dentro dos olhos de Itachi.

Itachi.:Vamos conversar a sós lá fora. -guardou a carta numa gaveta qalquer.

Sakura.:Vou tomar um banho! -foi para o quarto e se dirigiu ao banheiro,onde foi tomar um longo banho de banheira.

Sasuke.:Vou dormir! -se dirigiu ao outro quarto e tirou um cochilo.

Ino.:Vamos conversar!

Itachi.:Na varanda! -os dois se dirigiram a varanda do chalé,lá só tinha um banco para dois e várias plantas.Estilo europeu,então muito marrom e preto e o banco vermelho de palha.

Se sentaram.

Ino.:Fala Itachi! -o olhou com lágrimas que pediam a ele não a deixar.

Itachi.:Ino te abandonar eu nunca farei;mas acho que está na hora de dar um tempo até que eu resolva esse problema.

Ino.:E até quando?

Itachi.:Deve ser pelo menos duas semanas!

Ino.:Não é tempo demais! -o abraçou,ele retribiui o abraço.Algumas lágrimas poucas cairam dos olhos dela.Ele fechou os olhos.

Itachi.:Não é para sempre.

Ino.:E se for?

Itachi.:Não será!

Ino.:Por que eu fui te amar?

Itachi.:Não é esse o problema,é que eu não tinha noiva nenhuma e do nada apareceu uma!

Ino.:Eu sei,se isso não tivesse acontecido,nos seriamos felizes!

Itachi.:Mas não perca as esperanças!

Ino.:Eu quero confiar que estará tudo bem e que nos voltaremos a se ver,a se beijar . . . mas . . .eu tenho um precentimento que esse é o fim da nossa história!

Itachi.:Se for você prometera para mim uma coisa! -Itachi abriu os olhos,olhando Ino.Ela levantou o rosto,olhou ele nos olhos.

Ino.:O que?

Itachi.:Que se nos se separarmos de vez você se casará e fará uma família assim mesmo.

Ino.:Por que?

Itachi.:Você merece ter uma vida mesmo assim,com decepções.

Ino.:Mas eu te amo!

Itachi.:Toda noite em que agente deitar na cama vamos nos lembrar um do outro esse é o nosso amor,eterno.

Ino.:Itachi você vai mesmo se separar de mim?

Itachi.:Só por um tempo,vai ter volta.

Ino.:É necessário eu sei até lá eu te espero.

Itachi.:E eu farei de tudo para te ter cada vez mais perto.

Ino.:Vamos continuar nos encontrando as escondidas?

Itachi.:Não.

Ino.:Por que?

Itachi.:Não consigo mais te ver e saber que talvez você nunca se case comigo.

Ino.:Itachi . . .

Itachi.:Até lá vamos continuar cada um seguindo sua vida.

Ino.:Posso te ligar pelo menos?

Itachi.:Pode mas a noite.

Ino aconchegou a cabeça no peito de Itachi e os dois ficaram ali provavelmente curtindo um último abraço.

--

Sakura saiu do banheiro,trocou de roupa e vestiu um vestido branco.Bateu na porta do quarto de Sasuke,assim que escutou um entre.Entrou.

Se sentou na cama onde Sasuke estava deitado.Deixando a porta aberta.

Sasuke.:Sakura o que foi? -estava com a cara de sono.

Sakura.:Você tem uma máquina fotográfica?

Sasuke.:Na mala acho que tem uma,por que?

Sakura.:Vou bater uma foto da Ino e do Itachi.

Sasuke.:Por que?

Sakura.:Pode ser a última vez que eles se encontram.

Sasuke.:Ele quer resolver isso,né?

Sakura.:Quer,ele a ama.

Sasuke.:A carta estava com um conteúdo que não consegui destiguir. . . ele tem uma outra noiva mais velha ou mais nova?

Sakura.:Acho que mais nova.

Sasuke.:Vamos tirar a foto?

Sakura.:Vamos!

Sasuke se sentou na cama,Sakura se levantou foi até a mala de Sasuke pegou a máquina os dois ficaram de pé um na frente do outro se deram um selinho.Deram as mãos e caminharam em direção a varanda.Mas antes de chegar vendo a cena de Ino chorando abraçada a Itachi que estava de olhos fechados.Tiraram a foto de o uma lembrança provavelmente a última de um dia ter acontecido Ino e Itachi.

Se sentaram no chão de costas numa parede da sala.

Sasuke.:O que vai acontecer?

Sakura.:Não dá para se saber.

Sasuke.:Espero que eles voltem.

Sakura.:Essa noiva vai provar dos meus punhos.

Sasuke.:Para esse assunto agora é dos dois.

Sakura.:Como?!

Sasuke.:Agora eles tem que provar que se amam.

Sakura.:Mas. . .

Sasuke.:Chegou a hora.

--

Ino levantou o rosto,olhou Itachi.

Ino.:Já chega,quero ir embora para casa.

Itachi.:Eu quero também.

Ino.:Afinal a partir de agora o nosso amor dependerá de muita coisa. . .

Itachi e Ino se separaram,ela se levantou e começou a caminhar de costas para o quarto.As mãos estavam juntas e estavam se separando a cada passo que ela dava,escoregando.Os rostos agora molhados de lágrimas.

Ino.:Eu te amo.

Itachi.:Espere-me . . .

Próximo cap.Minha vida sem você!

--

Produção:

Eu.:E ai danna?

Sasori com os pés na mesa da cozinha lendo o jornal.

Sasori.:Ficou legal!

Deidara.:Ele fica parado lá,un!

Gaara.:Vamos fazer uma coisa?

Gaara conta seu plano sussurando,pega o objeto do plano danado.Deidara e Gaara pegam farinha e jogam na cabeça de Sasori.

Eu rindo.

Sasori branco que nem o Oro.

Deidara.:Foi um ótimo presente,danna por encher o saco,un!

Gaara.:Deixem reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

:Cap 11:

:Minha vida sem você!:

_Resumo:Ino gosta de Sasuke,e sua melhor amiga Sakura também.Um trabalho escolar muda tudo._

Itachi.:Espere-me por favor,confie que nos voltaremos a nos amar.

Ino.:Não sei.

As mãos se separaram e ela correu em direção ao quarto.Ele continuo sentado e fechou os olhos deixando as lágrimas correrem simplesmente.

Sakura e Sasuke ficaram em silêncio.O clima estava triste.

--

Logo a noite o era um domingo arrumaram as malas e entraram no carro.Ino foi no banco de trás com Sakura.Sasuke foi no banco da frente com Itachi.Ninguém tocou uma só palavra dentro do carro.E assim que chegaram,Itachi se dirigiu a casa de Ino e a deixou lá.Eles falaram apenas um tchau e seguiram.

Ino entrou em casa e foi direto a seu quarto.Logo dormiu,mas chorou muito.

Sasuke e Itachi deixaram Sakura em casa que também foi dormir.

Sasuke.:Vocês terminaram,né?

Itachi.:Sim.

Sasuke.:Pretendem voltar?

Itachi.:Só se eu puder me casar com ela.

Sasuke.:E se não puder?

Itachi.:Ai ela se casará com outro homem.

Sasuke.:Mas você a ama,não?

Itachi.:Amo mas as coisas não são sempre do jeito que agente quer,Sasuke.

Sasuke.:Acho que vocês precisam provar que se amam mais ainda.

Itachi.:Eu sei.

Chegaram e se dirigiram silenciosamente cada um ao seu quarto.

--

Eram duas da madrugada quando Ino sonhou.

_"Estava numa praia de biquíni azul de bolinha sorrindo;sentada na areia.Uma pessoa começa a chama-la do nada era Itachi de calção e sem camiseta._

_Itachi.:Ino! -que trazia na mão um coco._

_Ino.:Oi,se sente meu amor._

_Itachi se sentou._

_Itachi.:Aqui sua água de coco._

_Ino pega o coco._

_Ino.:Obrigado._

_Itachi.:Você não vai mergulhar?_

_Ino.:Daqui a pouco._

_Itachi.:Cuidado com o bebê._

_Ino.:Como assim?_

_Itachi.:Você está grávida,já se esqueceu._

_Ino olhou de relance sua mão esquerda e a aliança brilhava com o sol da praia._

_Itachi.:Vou mergulhar._

_Lhe deu um selinho e foi até o mar,mergulhar.Ino ficou sentada.Sakura apareceu e Sasuke no mar rindo._

_Ino.:Será que é verdade?-olhou a barriga que aparentava uma 'gravidez'."_

Ino.:O que?! -se sentou na cama,a respiração estava ofegante.

Itachi em sua cama,sorriu discretamente.

Sentiu-se vazia.Não dormiu afinal já eram cinco horas da manhã,logo teria que acordar.Ficou quieta lembrando do sonho.

Ino susurrou.:Queria que fosse verdade. -e passou a mão em sua barriga.

--

Na escola as coisas estavam tranquilas.As mesmas coisas de sempre,tarefas e provas.Sakura passou na casa de Ino para as duas irem caminhando juntas.Ambas de uniforme e com mochilas nas costas.Itachi foi trabalhar como de costume e Sasuke ia para escola de bicicleta.

Enquanto caminhavam,iam conversando.

Ino.:Tive um sonho lindo e estranho.

Sakura.:Me conta.

Ino.:Eu o Itachi éramos casados e eu estava grávida.

Sakura.:Eu tavalá? (Eu estava lá?)

Ino.:Estava,mas o que você acha deste sonho?

Sakura.:Não sei bem Ino;parece que até podia se tornar realidade.

Ino.:Ah,eu ia ser uma Uchiha. -deu um singelo sorriso ao falar Uchiha.

Sakura.:É ia ser uma família linda,imagina você e o Itachi:papai e mamãe!

Ino.:Não viaja,nos praticamente acabamos ontem.

Sakura.:Você ficou muito triste?

Ino.:Fiquei.

Sasuke encontrou as duas,estava numa bicicleta comum azul.Parou ao lado das garotas na calçada,e desceu ia empurando a bicicleta.

Sasuke.:Bom dia!

Ino e Sakura.:Bom dia!

Sasuke.:Como vai o coração Ino?

Ino.:Machucado,mas não irá desistir tão fácil!

Sakura.:É assim que se fala.

Sasuke.:Ele nem café da manhã tomou hoje.

Ino.:Diga pra ele comer,ou ele ficará doente!Eu me preocupo com a saúde dele.

Sasuke.:Digo a ele que o amor dele mandou ele comer,certo?

Sakura.:Você pirou?!

Sasuke.:Não brincadeira eu não iria dizer isso!

Ino.:Não tem problema,ele sabe que eu o amo!

Sasuke.:Por enquanto é melhor dar um tempo.

Sakura.:O que você ia achar de ser tio,dum filho da Ino e do Itachi?

Sasuke.:Ótimo,já tenho ela como minha cunhadinha querida mesmo!

Ino.:Sakura como você diz essas coisas assim?!

Sasuke.:Tem problema?

Ino.:Foi um sonho bobo meu,só.

Sakura.:É,mas ele prefere não comentar já que eles deram um tempo.

Sasuke.:Entendo.

Ino.:Depois é impossível mesmo.

Avistaram a escola,finalmente.Chegaram.As garotas foram conversar com Hinata e Ten-ten;e Sasuke com Naruto e Neji.

Hinata.:Bom dia Ino e Sakura!

Ten-ten.:Quero detalhes do fim de semana!

Ino.:Meninas não estou tão bem para falar desse assunto de fim de semana!

Hinata.:Nos respeitamos.

Sakura.:E como foi o de vocês?

Ten-ten.:Badalado.

Hinata.:Familiar.

Ino.:Gente eu vou pra sala,se vemos na aula.

Ino vai pra sala de aula e se senta em seu lugar.Fica quieta pensando em Itachi e começa a escrever uma carta.As garotas começam a conversar sobre cabelo,maquiagem e tals.

Sasuke e os meninos não falaram quase nada.E logo o sino tocou seria um longo dia.

--

Estava sentado no escritório maior que seu quarto;deitado com a cabeça na mesa.Não dormia,os pensamentos o atormentavam.A mesa de aço parecia não dar mais firmeza ao seu toque;a cadeira de couro parecia que ia afunda-lo.E os papéis no qual ele estava deitado em cima,pouco lhe importava.A sala tinha a cor azul.

Itachi com certeza não estava bem.

Começou a pensar.:"Por que me separei da Ino,eu amo ela afinal . . . queria que ela fosse a mãe dos meus filhos.Acordar com ela do meu lado,viver!Mas eu sei que se não tiver coragem vou acabar me casando com a Kin!Ela é chata e feia,se veste como uma . . . prostituta!Caramba,acho que vou conversar com alguém!O Deidara!".

O telefone fez um sinal,a secretária de Itachi avisava que ele tinha visitas.

Itachi.:O que é?

Secretária.:Senhor Itachi seu pai gostaria de falar com o senhor;ele pode entrar?

Itachi.:Pode.

Fugaku entrou na sala e se sentou numa cadeira a frente de Itachi.

Itachi.:O que foi?

Fugaku.:Podemos conversar do casamento?

--

Na escola Ino não prestou atenção na aula.Mas escreveu uma carta para Itachi.Na saída,Sasuke e Sakura iam tomar um sorvete.

O sinal tinha tocado,Ino saiu correndo atrás de Sasuke que estava de mãos dadas indo em direção a saída da escola.

Ino.:Sasuke espera!

Sasuke e Sakura pararam de caminhar e olharam pra Ino.

Sasuke.:Fala!

Ino.:Entrega esta carta para o Itachi! -deu a carta na mão de Sasuke.

Sakura.:Pra que?

Ino.:São umas idéias e outras coisas,você entrega né?

Sasuke.:Sim,assim que o ver em casa entrego.

Ino.:Obrigado,tchau!

Ela foi pra casa,e Sasuke e Sakura a sorveteria.

--

Itachi.:Conversamos.

Fugaku.:Espero que você já tenha uma data!

Itachi.:Pra que?

Fugaku.:Acontecerá amanhã o seu . . .

Próximo cap.A carta,meus sonhos!Isso não acontecerá!

--

Produção:

Eu.:E ai?

Deidara.:Amei o sonho,un!

Sasori.:Ficou talvez um dos melhores capítulos!

Gaara.:Por que se separou eles?

Eu.:Pra ficar emocionante!

Sasori.:Deixem reviews!Beijos!


	13. Chapter 13

:Cap 12:

:A carta,meus sonhos!Isso não acontecerá!:

_Resumo:Ino gosta de Sasuke,e sua melhor amiga Sakura também.Um trabalho escolar muda tudo._

Fugaku.:Acontecerá amanhã o seu noivado decidimos enquanto você estava no chalé!

Itachi.:Por que vocês não falam isso em casa?

Fugaku.:Sua noiva disse que vocês queriam apressar as coisas!

Itachi.:Ah,minha noiva nem a conheco!

Fugaku.:Olha o respeito você se casará com ela!

Itachi.:Vou pra casa!

Fugaku.:Já?

Itachi.:Preciso ficar sozinho!

Saiu da sala e foi para a casa dos Uchihas,Fugaku voltou para a sua sala.

--

Ino estava deitada em sua cama.Os olhos fechados,pensando em como seria se nunca mais ficasse com Itachi.Não decidiu nada.Se sentou e decidiu ir a uma praça bem próxima a sua casa,precisava ficar "sozinha com alguém cuidando"!Deitou-se na grama,e fechou os olhos como era bom o vento da praça.

--

Sasuke logo chegou em casa,porque a sorveteria estava fechada.E Sakura foi passar uma tarde sozinha com sua mãe.

Itachi também já tinha chegado.Sasuke se dirigiu então as quarto do irmão.Bateu e a voz de Itachi veio dizer "me deixem em paz".

Sasuke.:Sou eu abre!

Itachi abriu uma brecha e o viu.

Itachi.:O que,Sasuke?

Sasuke tirou a carta e entrega na mão de Itachi.

Sasuke.:Ino mandou pra você.

Itachi.:Obrigado.

Sasuke.:Fui.

Itachi se sentou na cama,abriu a carta.Cheira ao cheiro docê de flores,o cheiro de Ino.A carta tinha uma página.

Começou a ler:

_"Oi,meu amor!_

_Você deve estar pensando o que ela quer?Começando,eu te amo!_

_Bom,estou aqui no meio da aula escrevendo a carta pra você._

_Sabe hoje é só o primeiro dia que estou separada de você,mas meu coração está com muita saudade,puxa. . .sabe que eu queria ver você sorrir e também provar dos seus doces lábios novamente.Mas eu sei que é impossível._

_Bom está noite sonhei que eu e você erámos casados e eu estava grávida!Achei fofo o jeito que você me tratou,no meu sonho.O dia em sua atual noiva ou talvez um dia sua mulher ficar grávida,espero que você trate ela do mesmo jeito que me tratava no meu sonho._

_Nada vai mudar,e está díficil perceber.E sinto sua saudade a cada minuto que passa;ela aumenta.Vou seguir seus passos de longe.E também vou torcer para você ser feliz,mesmo sem mim.Decidi que se eu me casar e não for com você meu filho vai chamar Itachi.Senti que o sonho de nossa união acabou ontem. . . "_

Itachi deixou umas lágrimas rolarem,voltou a ler.

_". . . mas a vida é assim.Mas mesmo que eu tente você é meu amor eterno.Nem olho outros homens,por isso vai ser díficil cumprir sua promessa.Mas eu consigo.É que eu queria ser uma Uchiha.Ser casada com você e ter Itachizinhos e Inozinhas correndo por está mansão.Me desculpe se eu te fazer chorar._

_Uma hora nos podiamos nos topar de novo,não?Bom,o que lhe desejo é sorte no seu casamento e lealdade com ela. . ."_

Tinha lágrimas no papel da carta,com certeza ela tinha chorado sobre ele.

_". . .por favor a trate bem.E eu lhe desejo felicidade,e mesmo de longe eu cuidarei pra que tudo esteja bem com você!_

_Quando caminhar perto da minha casa você verá uma pracinha,e quando eu estou triste eu vou lá.Hoje com certeza eu vou lá.Não tenho mas nada a dizer meu amor.A partir de agora se me perguntarem quem é Uchiha Itachi eu digo:'O homem que eu mais amei'!_

_Yamanaka Ino,com amor para Itachi"_

Itachi releu a carta uma vez,chorava.A guardou novamente no envelope.

--

Ino estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não percebeu que ao seu encontro vinha um mulher.Sandalia vermelha de salto agulha;vestido curtissímo branco.Kin.Chutou Ino na região da barriga.

Ino.:O QUE É?

Se sentou vendo o ser vadio a sua frente.

Ino.:Quem é você e por que me chutou?

Kin.:Querida,eu sou a noiva do Itachi e eu te chutei porque não ia desgastar minha coluna abaixando pra te cutucar!

Ino.:Vadia.

Kin.:Se levanta e vamos conversar!

Ino se levantou,eram da mesma altura.

Ino.:Afinal,por que você tá falando comigo eu nem sei nada do Itachi?

Kin.:Eu sei que vocês foram pro chalé,sei que vocês ficam se encontrando.

Ino.: . . . O.O

Kin.:Querida,eu só vim dar um recado!

Ino.:Qual?

Kin.:Sendo eu a noiva dele,sou em quem vai se casar com ele.E sendo assim,eu também vou ser a mãe dos filhos dele.E então ia te avisar que se quiser pode continuar se encontrando com ele,depois do meu casamento não;por enquanto pode.

Ino.:Você é uma vadia.

Kin.:Não é eu que sai com um homem comprometido.

Ino.:E como você ficou sabendo disso tudo?

Kin.:Simples pus um detetive na cola do meu noivo.

Ino.:Você não presta mesmo.

Kin.:Eu a vi indo pra escola com o Sasuke e a Sakura.Vocês ficaram conversando e até comentaram sobre algo como:" Sasuke ser tio,dum filho seu e do Itachi!".Mas convenhamos você não tem espirito para ser mãe e ainda mais de um herdeiro Uchiha.

Ino abaixou a cabeça.

Kin.:Você só tem dezessete anos eu tenho vinte.O Itachi tem vinte e dois bom daqui a uns cinco anos,abra na página de coluna social e veja a notícia:"Nasce um herdeiro dos Uchihas,filho de Itachi e Kin!".E será assim admita.

Ino deu um tapa no rosto de Kin.

Ino.:Não errado,quem não tem nenhuma chance de ter um filho do Itachi é você!

E foi embora deixando uma Kin com o rosto vermelho com raiva.Sua casa estava vazia,sabendo disso foi dar uma volta no shopping.

--

Itachi estava batendo na porta do quarto de Sasuke.

Itachi.:SASUKE!SASUKE!ABRE!

Sasuke abriu a porta.

Itachi.:Vamos no cinema ver um filme?

Sasuke.:Pra que?

Itachi.:Se distrair.

Sasuke.:Não dá tenho que estudar.

Itachi.:Tá,eu vou sozinho.

E saiu,Sasuke voltou a estudar.Itachi desceu as escadas da mansão Uchiha triste,iria ver um filme só para se distrair.Estava sentindo falta de Ino que diria um vamos animada e sorria como um anjo.A voz de Mikoto o fez despertar das lembranças.No rall estava Kin e Mikoto e agora Itachi.

Mikoto.:Sua noiva veio lhe visitar.

Kin.:Oi,querido.

Itachi.:Tanto faz.

Mikoto.:Ia sair?

Itachi.:Ia!

Kin.:Pra onde?

Itachi.:Ia pro cinema,pegar um ar!

Mikoto.:Então vá querido e leve a Kin,vocês precisam namorar afinal.

Kin.:Obrigado dona Mikoto.

Itachi.:Tá eu levo.

Sairam os dois em direção ao shopping,no carro de Itachi.No caminho ela ia falando sobre jóias e outros.

--

Ino se sentou no meio do shopping,as mãos apoiavam o rosto.E todos que passam viam a tristeza refletida em seus olhos.Fitava cada pessoa que passava a sua frente buscando 'um que?'.Logo viu o casal que entrava pela porta brigando,ela pendurada no braço direito dele;e ele tentando a afastar para longe.

Ino.:Itachi?!

Itachi vinha caminhando com Kin,passaram por ela.Itachi não a viu por tentar tirar Kin de perto de si,e Kin a viu e o agarrou mais.

Ino se levantou.

Ino.:ENTÃO VOCÊ ME LARGOU PARA FICAR DE VEZ COM ELA,ITACHI?! -disse gritando no meio do shopping.

Itachi se virou e a viu.

Ino.:EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMAVA! -começou a chorar inevitavelmente,estava morta de ciúmes e também sentia saudade de estar come ele.

Itachi.:Ino . . .

Próximo cap.Você será sempre . . .

--

Produção:

Sasori.:Informamos a todos que esse capítulo foi feito de uma vez!

Eu.:Putz!

Deidara.:Vamos pessoal queremos reviews e vamos perguntar qual das fics vocês querem que ela poste,un?

Gaara.:Fala,danna!

Sasori.:Perai!

1º

Eu.:Me falem!

Deidara.:Então,DEIXEM REVIEWS,UN!


	14. Chapter 14

:Cap 13:

:Você será sempre. . . :

_Resumo:Ino gosta de Sasuke,e sua melhor amiga Sakura também.Um trabalho escolar muda tudo._

Itachi.:Ino se acalme!

Kin.:Deixa ela!

Ino.:TANTO FAZ MESMO ITACHI VOCÊ ME AMAR OU NÃO,VOCÊ ESTÁ NOIVO E TEM QUE CUMPRIR OBRIGAÇÕES COM A SOCIEDADE!

Itachi.:Cala a boca,Kin!

Kin.:Mas eu nem falei nada!

Ino.:Quer saber você não vale nada mesmo! -e vai embora para outra parte do shopping.Chorando.

Kin.:Nossa quem era ela?

Itachi.:O meu amor!

Kin.:Como você fala assim de outra mulher tranquilamente na minha frente?!

Itachi.:Simples eu não gosto de você,então me deixa! -retira o braço dela do dele,e começa a caminhar para onde Ino estava indo.

Kin.:Você vai aonde?

Itachi.:Impedir que ela sofra.

Kin.:VOLTA AQUI! -e começa a gritar.

Itachi.:Tchau! -se vira e vai embora.

--

Ino encontrou Ten-ten no meio do shopping.Próxima a uma loja,e se sentaram num banco que havia em volta.

Ino.:E foi isso Ten-ten!

Ten-ten.:Por que você não contou logo desse seu romance?

Ino.:Sei lá!

Ten-ten.:Vai ficar tudo bem e vocês vão ficar juntos!

Ino.:Acho ou melhor creio que não!

Ten-ten.:Tenha força amiga!

Ino.:Tô tentando!

Ten-ten.: . . .

Ino.:Vou para casa preciso dormir,comer,ficar quieta! -e se levanta.Dá dois beijnhos em cada bochecha de Ten-ten e vai embora.

Neji que viu Ino e Ten-ten conversando se aproximou e se sentou.Itachi passou correndo,perguntando a todos que ali estavam sobre Ino.

Neji.:Oi,Ten-ten!

Ten-ten.:Oi!

Neji.:Fazendo compras?

Ten-ten.:É,e você?

Neji.:Só dando uma volta!

Ten-ten.:Você viu a Hinata?

Neji.:A Hinata está em casa.

Ten-ten.:Bom,já deve estar na minha hora!Vou indo!

Neji.:Não vai eu quero falar com você!

Ten-ten.:Fala logo então!

Neji.:É que você é super legal e . . . e eu GOSTO DE VOCÊ!TEN-TEN! -ficou vermelho.

Ten-ten.:É sério?

Neji.:É!

Ten-ten.:Eu também gosto de você . . . muito,muito,muito!

Neji.:Ten-ten não fala mais nada!

E a beija apaixonadamente e nada de timidamente,quase intímo.Se separam Ten-ten está totalmente vermelha.

Neji.:Quer namorar comigo?

Ten-ten.:Quero!

--

Em outra parte da cidade Ino caminhava em direção a uma ponte sobre um lago.A noite começava a cair,mas as lágrimas não paravam de sair de seus olhos.É a vida sem o Itachi estava complicada!E agora sem ele em sua vida,sem amor seria pior!

Parou,se sentou abaixo da ponte;a grama baixa e tudo ali eram tão calmos.O jardim com flores,o lago com alguns peixes raros;e a ponte de madeira pura.

--

Itachi já não sabia onde ir,Ino sumiu.Pois é agora o jeito era tentar esquecer o que aconteceu.Mas como se a amava.Pensou em algum lugar para ir que o fizesse pensar,mas não tinha um lugar específico.Resolveu ir a ponte predileta de quando era pequeno.

Logo uma chuva fina começou a cair e sem querer,Itachi tomou aquela chuva como as lágrimas de Ino.Cada gota que caia em seu corpo era uma tristeza a mais no coração dela.

Itachi chegou a ponte a pé,já que deixou o carro com Kin.Avistou abaixo uma moça sentada na grama,loira.Desceu até lá sem compromisso algum.

Itachi.:Oi!

Ino se virou;e se levantou.Ambos molhados pela chuva.

Itachi.:Ino,o que faz aqui?

Ino.:Nada!

Itachi.:Vamos para casa!

Ino.:Eu não vou em lugar algum com você!

Itachi.:Ino eu posso explicar!A minha mãe pediu para eu leva-lá ao cinema,minha intenção não era e nunca vai ser ficar com ela!

Ino.:Você está querendo me dizer que você só a levou pro cinema pela ordem da sua mãe?

Itachi.:É!

Ino começou a andar em direção a casa dela,duas quadras dali.Itachi a seguindo.

Ino.:Itachi nos terminamos!

Itachi.:Não!

Ino.:Você fica andando por ai!E também você e eu não tem jeito!

Itachi.:Tem!

Ino.:Não,eu estou chorando por causa disso hoje e não tem jeito!

Itachi.:Se você e eu quisermos tem!

Ino.:A nossa vida não é um filme!

Itachi.:Ino,não diga isso do nosso amor!

Ino.:Não estou dizendo nada,mas é que é verdade!

Itachi.:Verdade?!

Ino.:Se você não acredita veja,todos estão bem namorando!Hinata e Naruto,Sakura e o Sasuke e outros!Mas você nunca toma uma decisão em relação a nos dois!

Itachi.:Nunca tomo e você?

Ino.:Nunca olhei outro garoto desde que te olhei e para variar . . .

Parou em frente a sua casa,e Itachi a sua frente.

Ino.:Pra variar você nunca fala não vou me casar com você!

Itachi.:Você tem razão!

Ino.:É por isso que eu te amo,mas hoje é a última vez que vamos nos encontrar!

Itachi e Ino começaram a se beijar na chuva,as gotas citavam o ritmo do beijo.Mas era um beijo doce,tímido e um guarda-chuva na calçada dois homens olhavam incrédulos a cena.Fugaku e Inoshi.Os dois eram parceiros em negócios,e agora Fugaku estava ali para fecharem um contrato.O carro de Fugaku quebrou e então os dois prosseguiram a pé.Chegando na calçada eles encontram Ino e Itachi se beijando.

Inoshi.:INO!

Ino e Itachi se separaram;abraçados.

Ino.:PAI?!

Fugaku.:Itachi,o que você tá fazendo aqui?

Itachi.:É uma longa história!

Inoshi.:Vamos conversar lá dentro!

Todos entram para a casa em silêncio,a mãe de Ino estava viajando.A casa pequena dos Yamanaka mostrava o número de pessoas que ali moravam;3 quartos;5 banheiros;1 cozinha;2 salas e 1 jardim.Piscina.A cor branca,mas os móveis em madeira.Num estilo clássico.

Inoshi se sentou no sofá de três lugares ao lado de Fugaku.Ino foi para seu quarto se trocar,e levou Itachi para se secar e vestir uma roupa do pai.Logo apareceu Ino com um vestido azul,e os cabelos molhados e soltos e Itachi com uma camisa chadrez e uma calça preta.Se sentaram no sofá para dois.

Inoshi.:Podem explicar?

Ino.:Eu ou ele?

Fugaku permanecia pasmo.

Inoshi.:Os dois!

Fugaku.:Primeiro quero falar com Itachi!

Ino.:Tranquilo!

Inoshi.:Ino!

Fugaku.:Meu filho você tem noiva,por que estava beijando a Senhorita Yamanaka?

Itachi.:Tenho,mas você que escolheu ela!E eu estava beijando a Ino,porque a amo!

Fugaku.:Você não me contou isso por que?

Itachi.:Não sei!

Inoshi.:Ino e você o que tem a dizer?

Ino.:Esse Uchiha é meu!

Inoshi.:Mas afinal,que tipo de relação vocês tem?

Ino.:Bom a uma semana eu estou namorando e eu o amo,nos acabamos o romance ontem,mas hoje nos voltamos!

Fugaku e Inoshi se olharam,um olhar quase cúmplice.

Inoshi.:Ino vai fazer alguma coisa com o . . . rapaz!

Ino.:Pra que? -com um olhar desconfiado olhou Fugaku e Inoshi.

Fugaku.:Vão agente precisa conversar!

Itachi.:Ok!

Se levantaram e foram pra a TV com pipoca nas mãos.

Inoshi.:O que vamos fazer?

Próximo cap.:Agora o noivado acaba!

--

Produção:

Eu.:Dei você me ama?

Deidara.:Sei lá,un!

Gaara.:Rapaz decide!

Eu T.T

Deidara.:Ok,EU TE AMO!

Eu.:Sério?

Deidara.:Sério,un!

Eu.:Sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo!

Gaara.:Deixem reviews!E o amor é nojento!


	15. Chapter 15

:Cap 14:

:Agora o noivado acabou!:

Fugaku.:Vamos fazer o que é certo!

Inoshi:O que é certo?

Fugaku.:Casar os dois!

Começa a contar um plano a Inoshi.Enquanto isso Ino e Itachi se beijavam ardentemente na sala,vai que era a última vez que se viam?.

Bom as horas passaram e agora já eram exatamente 23:00 da noite.Exato.Neji dormia,Ten-ten em sua cama sonhava com Neji,Hinata dormia,Naruto via um filme,Sasuke estava esperando Itachi chegar na sala,Sakura dormia seu sono de beleza.

Inoshi gritou da sala.:INO!

Ino e Itachi voltaram a sala e se sentaram no sofá de dois lugares.

Ino.:O que decidiram?

Fugaku.:Vocês vão se casar em duas semanas!

Ino.:O que?

Inoshi.:Vão ter que se casar!

Itachi e Ino em coro e boquiabertos.:Já?!

Fugaku.:Já!

Itachi.:E minha noiva?

Inoshi.:O Fugaku vai dar um jeitinho nela!

Ino abraçou Itachi pelo pescoço.

Ino.:Vamos finalmente ficar juntos!

Inoshi.:Agora vamos para casa!

Itachi.:Mais já?

Fugaku.:Já!

Inoshi.:E então temos um acordo?

Fugaku.:Temos!

Todos ficaram em pé.Ino abraçou Itachi.

Ino.:Até mais,meu amor!

Itachi.:Até!

Fugaku e Itachi foram embora se dirigindo a mansão Uchiha.

Ino foi dormir em seu quarto e Inoshi também.

--

Na casa dos Uchihas:

Fugaku estava sentado conversando com Itachi e Sasuke.Na sala.

Fugaku.:Você vai casar com Ino no máximo em um ano!

Itachi.:Esse vai ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

Sasuke.:E eu vou poder ficar em paz com a Sakura!

Fugaku.:Agora vamos dormir que amanhã temos muita coisa para resolver!

Todos dormindo os problemas serão resolvidos.

--

Manhã de terça.Itachi e Sasuke dormindo,Fugaku e Mikoto conversando com os pais de Kin;na sala.

Fugaku.:Estamos acabando o noivado.

Ken(pai de Kin).:E por que?

Fugaku.:Nosso fiho gosta de outra pessoa.

Ken.:Nos compreendemos!

Fugaku.:Então é isso,tchau!

Se levantaram e se comprimenteram com as mãos.Ino faltou a escola,Sakura foi,Sasuke faltou e os outros foram.

--

Uma hora depois Ino chega correndo na casa dos Uchihas.

Itachi a espera no jardim.Fugaku tinha ido trabalhar,Mikoto ido ao cabeleleiro,Sasuke estava no computador.

Ino se sentou no banco onde Itachi estava no jardim.

Ino.:Oi!E ai?

Itachi.:E ai?

Ino.:Fala Itachi!Nos vamos nos casar?

Itachi.: . . .

Ino.:Itachi!

Itachi.:Vamos meu amor!

Os dois se abraçaram.E começaram a se beijar.

--

Resumo de tudo até agora.:

Neji está namorando Ten-ten.

Hinata está namorando Naruto.

Sakura está com Sasuke.

Kin tá solteira.

Ino está namorando Itachi.

Fugaku e Mikoto podem dar um descanso.

Shikamaru está com a Temari.

Deidara tá sozinho.

--

Três anos depois:

Grécia.Ilha de Creta.Um salão de festas a céu aberto.Fim de tarde,árvores verdes e rosas brancas em todos os lugares,ninguém de terno e gravata.Todos de roupas brancas e leves.

O casamento de Itachi & Ino;presentes mais de 100 pessoas e entre eles o que participaram da história,amigos de escola.A valsa dos noivos tocava já,Ino estava com um vestido de noiva branco,leve e com muitas flores;parecia uma rainha.Itachi com uma camisa branca e uma calça de um pano branco e leve.

Os dois dançavam como se não houvesse ninguém ao redor.Não dançavam flutuavam.Os filhos de Neji e Ten-ten corriam entre os convidados e os filhos de Naruto e Hinata também,ambos casados.Sakura era noiva de Sasuke.Shikamaru e Temari estavam namorando ainda.Deidara finalmente arrumou alguém para ele Harumi.

Dia de festa!

Itachi estava sussurando no ouvido de Ino.

Itachi.:Quantos anos?

Ino.:Quatro!Vinte e um anos,e você vinte e sete anos!

Itachi.:Foi tantos problemas e tantas idas e voltas!

Ino.:Mas finalmente juntos!

Itachi.:E agora só falta a lua-de-mel!Esperei muuiito por isso!

Ino.:Safado!

Itachi.:Pelo menos agora você é minha esposa e de mais ninguém!

Ino.:E você também é meu!

Deidara chega perto dos dois dançando com Harumi.

Deidara.:E ai,un?

Ino.:Deidara! ¬.¬

Harumi tem cabelos brancos,olhos azuis.Corpo escultural e 20 aninhos.Deidara também tem 27 anos.

Harumi.:Só viemos dar um oi!

Itachi.:Oi!

Ino.:Oi!

Deidara.:E você tem que jogar o buquê,un!

Ino.:Tinha até me esquecido!

Harumi.:Espero que eu pegue e se casaremos né Dei?

Deidara.:Não estou aberto a casamento,un!

Ino.:Credo!

Deidara.:Brincadeira,Harumi com você me caso nú no gelo!Un!

Harumi.:Não aí se pega uma gripe com peunamonia!

Ino.:Vocês dois parecem duas crianças!

Deidara.:Un!

Itachi.:Vai jogar logo o buquê Ino,para curtirmos a lua-de-mel!

Ino.:Você tá tarado,heim!

Itachi.:Ha,já aguentei minha taradisse quatro anos!

Ino se separou de Itachi indo até o palco.A banda parou de tocar,Ino pegou o microfone que estava no palco.

Ino.:Oi!Bom chegou a hora de jogar o buquê!

Uma moça lhe entrega um buquê de flores brancas.

Ino se vira e joga o buquê,para as mulheres que ali se aglomeraram.Joga o buquê,que cai na mão Harumi.Ela sai gritando,comemorando;toda alegre.

Abraça Deidara.

Deidara sussura para Itachi que está ao seu lado.

Deidara.:Agora eu tô ferrado,un!

Itachi dá uma risada alegre.

Ino e Itachi vão para sua lua-de-mel.Todos os outros ficam bem.

--

Depois de três anos.

Terceira lua-de-mel de Itachi e Ino.Itália,Roma.

Ino está tomando um sorvete sentada ao lado de Itachi.O terraço do apartamento do hotel,estava alegre.As luzes de Roma convidavam os dois para sairem.Ino estava com um vestido rosa,Itachi de calça e camiseta branca.

Ino.:Itachi eu te amo!

Itachi.:É até interessante o quanto foi complicado para ficarmos juntos!

Ino.:Itachi tenho uma pequena,grande surpresa para você!

Itachi.:Qual?

Ino o abraçou pelo pescoço.

Itachi.:Larga de suspense querida,fale!

Ino sussurou em seu ouvido direito.

Ino.:Tem um mais um Uchiha vindo ao mundo!

Itachi.:Sério?

Ino.:Sério!

Itachi gritou e Roma inteira ouviu.:EU VOU SER PAPAI!

Ino o beijou na bochecha.

Itachi.:Você não quer ir jantar?

Ino.:Não!O sorvete nem caiu bem!

Itachi.:Eu te amo!

Se ajoelha até a altura da barriga de Ino,e a beija.

Ela põe a mão delicadamente na cabeça de Itachi.

Ino.:Você vai ser um ótimo pai!

Mas um Uchiha nasceu . . .menino,igual a Itachi.E realmente Itachi é um ótimo pai.

OWARI!

--

Produção.:

Eu.:Vamos a reviews recebidas!

Deidara.:Luh-sama!

Uchiha-Tomoyo

Meriyasu

Thami

Ice Girl Leticia

Borboleta escarlate

MitsukoMiyuki

Danypop ,un!

Gaara.:E não esquecendo a Luh-sama pelo apoio moral!

Eu.:Obrigado por lerem!Bjus!

Deidara.:E só avisando quem quiser ler a próxima fic é . . .

Gaara.:Pain e Konan!

Eu.:O trailer estará muito em breve no site!

Deidara,Gaara e Eu.:Tchau,e deixem reviews!


End file.
